Margaret's Mixture
by Margaret
Summary: A collection of short stories about various members of the 4077. Some of the facts may not be exact, but it's just fiction. New chapter added about Frank Burns-Ch7!
1. Goodbye, Henry

Goodbye, Henry Blake  
  
  
Author's note: The characters are property of 20th Century Fox and any characters I made up along the way belong to me.  
  
April 1951. It's the happiest day of Lorraine Blake's life, her Henry is finally coming home. She is on the phone with Henry.  
  
"Hello!" said Lorraine as she picked up the phone as it rang  
  
"Lorraine, it's me! I've got great news, I'm coming home!" said Henry as he called from his office  
  
"Oh, Henry, that's wonderful, I've got to recover the furniture!" said Lorraine, a 42 year old, blonde haired, brown eyed woman, wearing a yellow dress and white shoes  
  
"Oh, honey, don't do that!" said Henry, wearing his fatigues  
  
"Is she crying?" asked Hawkeye as he stood in Henry's office, also wearing fatigues  
  
"No, she wants to recover the furniture! No, honey, all I care about is seeing you and the kids, all I care about is the bedroom!" said Henry  
  
"Oh, Henry!" said Lorraine  
  
"Honey, are the kids home?" asked Henry  
  
"Molly and Andrew are out with our mothers, but Janie's home!" answered Lorraine  
  
"She is, well put her on!" said Henry  
  
Lorraine hands the phone to Janie.  
  
"Janie, daddy wants to talk to you!" said Lorraine  
  
"Okay, hi!" said Janie, a three year old, blonde haired, blue eyed girl wearing a pink dress and white shoes  
  
"Janie, it's me, daddy, numb, numb, numb, numb!" answered Henry  
  
"Daddy, I miss you!" said Janie  
  
"Okay, honey, put mommy back on. Lorraine, I should be walking through the front door in three days, now don't tell anyone at the country club! We'll walk in together and surprise them, and don't let   
your mother wear my suits. I love you, honey!" said Henry  
  
"Oh, Henry, I can't wait to have you home again! I love you too, goodbye!" said Lorraine   
  
"Goodbye, Lorraine!" said Henry as he hung up the phone  
  
"Janie, your daddy is finally coming home from Korea! Our family will be together again!" said Lorraine   
  
"Mommy, can I tell Molly and Andrew about it?" asked Janie  
  
"Yes, sweetheart, I'll tell grandma and grandpa and the Jaffes. I think we'll have a big party for daddy!" answered Lorraine  
  
Just then, Molly and Andrew come home with Margaret Blake and Eleanor Green, Henry's and Lorraine's mothers.  
  
"Mom, Margaret, kids, I have some news! Henry's being discharged and we're going to have a party!" said Lorraine as she was still gushing over the news  
  
"Daddy!" said Andrew, a one year old boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue sweat suit with black sneakers  
  
"That's right, daddy's coming home!" answered Lorraine  
  
"Oh, Lorraine, that's wonderful! I'll have to tell Robert when I get home! He'll be so happy that his son-in-law will finally be reunited with the rest of us!" said Eleanor, a grey haired, brown eyed woman wearing a purple dress with black pumps and a handbag  
  
"I'm so glad that my son will finally be away from that police action and that he'll finally get to meet Andrew! Oh, George will be delighted with the news! When is Henry supposed to be home?" asked Margaret, a grey haired, blue eyed woman wearing a blue dress with black pumps and a handbag  
  
"In three days! Oh, mom, Henry asked if you could stop wearing his suits!" said Lorraine  
  
"I will, Mildred Lorraine Green Blake! Besides, I only wore them for Halloween costumes!" said Eleanor  
  
Kimpo Airport, 1951. Henry is waiting for his flight to San Francisco to be reunited with his family. He is wearing the pinstriped suit that Hawkeye, Trapper, and Radar gave him.  
  
"I'm going home, I still can't believe it!" said Henry as he talked to himself  
  
A young man sits down next to Henry.  
  
"Hello, did I hear that you're going home?" asked the young man  
  
"That's right! I'm waiting for my flight to San Francisco and I'll be home in Bloomington, Illinois before I know it!" said Henry excitedly  
  
"San Francisco? That's my hometown, well, Mill Valley, actually! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Captain B.J. Hunnicutt. I've just arrived from the states to be an army surgeon with a Mash unit. This is a picture of my wife, Peg, and my daughter, Erin. I'm supposed to be with the 121st Evac hospital and I'm waiting for my ride!" said B.J.  
  
"Nice to meet you and your family, Captain. I'm the former Lieutenant-Colonel Henry Blake. I worked at the 4077th Mash as a surgeon and commanding officer. This is a picture of my wife, Lorraine, my daughters, Molly and Janie, and my son, Andrew, who was born while I was in Korea. I get to meet him for the first time!" said Henry  
  
"Oh, that's my ride! It was nice to meet you, Colonel Blake!" said B.J. as he was leaving  
  
"You too, Captain Hunnicutt!" said Henry  
  
As Captain Hunnicutt left, an older man sat next to Henry.  
  
"Excuse me, did I just hear that you're from Bloomington?" asked the older man  
  
"That's right! I'm officially discharged from the army! I'm Lieutenant-Colonel Henry Blake, U.S. Army Surgeon!" said Henry  
  
"Colonel Sherman Potter, also U.S. Army Surgeon! I'm from Hannibal, Missouri, and I've been married to Mildred for 27 years. This is a picture of her and my grown-up kids, Cory and Evie. This is my third war, I started in the Calvary in WWI when I was 15, then I became a surgeon and entered WWII. Now, I'm back in Korea and being sent to a Mash unit as a commanding officer. I've been in administration for the past couple of years, and I'd like to get back into the swing of things!" said Sherman  
  
"You must really like the army, to be in three wars! Here's a picture of my wife, Lorraine, and my daughters, Molly and Janie, and my son, Andrew. I was commanding officer at a Mash unit, but on my spare time, I like to fly fish!" said Henry  
  
"Nice looking family! The army's my career! I like to fish in my spare time, but I have a bigger fascination with horses. Do you like horses, Henry?" asked Sherman  
  
I've never been horseback riding in my life!" answered Henry  
  
"Oh, that's my ride! Nice to meet you, Henry! Maybe we could get together sometime after the war!" said Sherman  
  
"You too, Sherman! That sounds great!" answered Henry  
  
Just as Colonel Potter left, a tall man sat next to Henry.  
  
"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" asked the man  
  
"Nope! Where are you heading, are you being discharged like me?" asked Henry  
  
"Oh, no, I'm heading to Seoul in a few hours! I'm going to give a medical conference in Seoul. I'm a surgeon at Tokyo General. The name is Major Charles Emerson Winchester, the Third!" said Charles  
  
"I'm Lieutenant-Colonel Henry Blake, former commanding officer of a Mash unit. I've just been discharged and I finally get to see my wife and kids back in Bloomington, Illinois!" answered Henry  
  
"I'm from Boston, I'm single, I've graduated from Harvard Medical School and I have a sister, Honoria!" said Charles  
  
"Yes, sir, Lorraine and my kids, Molly, Janie, and Andrew, will probably be having a party for me. Here's a picture of them. Well, my flight to San Francisco is boarding now, it was nice to meet you, Major Winchester!" said Henry as he boarded the plane  
  
"You too, Colonel Blake! Have a safe trip!" said Charles  
  
"Don't worry, I will!" answered Henry  
  
Henry boards on the plane and thinks about the three men that he met while at Kimpo Airport. He would like to see them again once the war is over. Little did he know that one day, those three men would be permanently assigned to the 4077th Mash. His thoughts are immediately on Lorraine and the kids.  
  
Back in Bloomington, Lorraine is getting set for Henry's homecoming by having a small party with the kids, Lorraine's parents, Robert and Eleanor Green; Henry's parents, George and Margaret Blake; Henry's brother, David, and Milt and Sylvia Jaffe, Henry's neighbors. Janie was wearing a white dress and white shoes, Andrew was wearing a blue suit with black shoes.  
  
"Mommy, when's daddy getting home?" asked Molly, a six year old blonde haired, blue eyed girl wearing a white dress and white shoes  
  
"Soon, honey, very soon! He should be here within the next hour!" answered Lorraine, wearing a red dress with red shoes  
  
I'm so glad, my son's coming home to his beautiful wife and kids!" said George, a grey haired, blue eyed man wearing a brown suit and brown shoes  
  
"So is my little brother!" said David, a light brown haired, blue eyed man wearing a grey suit and black shoes, who works as a prison warden  
  
"Not to mention a favorite son-in-law!" replied Robert, a grey haired, brown eyed man wearing a blue suit with black shoes  
  
"I think we can all agree that our favorite neighbor is coming home!" said Sylvia, a brown haired, brown eyed woman wearing a green dress with green shoes  
  
"Amen to that! My best friend in the whole world will be walking through that door at anytime!" said Milt, a brown haired, brown eyed man wearing glasses and a brown suit with black shoes  
  
Just then, the phone rings out of the blue.  
  
"Hello, Blake residence!" said Lorraine as she answered the phone  
  
"Hello, are you Mrs. Lorraine Blake?" asked the voice on the other end  
  
"Yes, that's me! Who is this?" asked Lorraine  
  
"This is Colonel Daniel Jackson from Regimental Headquarters. Mrs. Blake, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your husband, Lieutenant-Colonel Henry Blake, has been killed in a plane crash. The plane was shot down over the Sea of Japan and there were no survivors. Mrs. Blake, I'm sorry for you loss, you have my sympathy." said Colonel Jackson  
  
"Oh, no, no! When did it happen?" asked Lorraine as she was in denial  
  
"A few hours ago. I have to notify the other families too. The army will be flying his remains to Bloomington in a few days. Goodbye, Mrs. Blake, and once again, I'm very sorry." answered Colonel Jackson  
  
"Goodbye." said Lorraine as she hung up the phone  
  
Tears were streaming down her face as she reacted to the news. Eleanor and Margaret stumble upon Lorraine as she was in tears.  
  
"Lorraine, darling, what's the matter?" asked Eleanor as she watched her daughter crying as she was wearing a blue dress with blue pumps  
  
"Mom, Margaret, that was Regimental Headquarters. Henry's been killed in a plane crash over the Sea of Japan. How am I going to tell my children that their daddy's never coming home again?" said Lorraine as she was still in shock over the news  
  
"Oh, no, no, it can't be! There's got to be a mistake! Not my son, my baby!" said Margaret as she denied the whole thing, wearing a pink dress with white pumps  
  
"I'm afraid there's no mistake. Henry's body will be flown here in a few days, so I now have to plan a funeral and become a widow for the rest of my life." answered Lorraine  
  
The rest of the party see the three women in tears.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" asked Molly  
  
"Sweetheart, everyone, I have some bad news. Henry's been killed in a plane crash over the Sea of Japan. His remains will be flown here in a few days in order to have a funeral." said Lorraine as she was still in tears  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Henry was a great guy, I can't believe it's true." said Robert as he started to cry  
  
"I can't believe that war took away my son from his family!" said George as he was angered by the news  
  
"Dad, mom, I don't believe it, I lost my baby brother, not to mention, a good friend too!" said David as he started to cry  
  
Milt and Sylvia Jaffe held each other as they were in tears. Henry's kids were crying when they realized that their daddy was never coming home and that Andrew will never get to know his daddy.  
  
The End 


	2. Hawkeye's Appendix

Hawkeye's Appendix  
  
Author's note: This is my first attempt in writing a fan fiction story, so it may be a little choppy. No new characters were created and the characters I used are property of 20th Century Fox.  
  
It was a cold, winter's day in Korea, February 1,1952. The morning sun has just risen and the men of the Swamp are waking up.  
  
"Good morning all", Charles said to Hawkeye and B.J.  
  
"Knock it off, Charles", B.J. replied as Charles threw a pillow at his face  
  
"B.J., I don't feel like myself today", said a pale looking Hawkeye  
  
"Ah, you must be hung over from sipping too many martinis", said a snooty Charles as he was leaving for the showers  
  
"I have a pain in my side that I think might be a hernia. I must have pulled a muscle while I was moving heavy supplies into the supply tent", Hawkeye replied as he was getting up  
  
"Well, just let me know if it gets worse, Hawk", answered B.J.  
  
Meanwhile in the shower tent:  
  
"Good morning, Winchester. Ready to take in today's events?" asked Colonel Potter as he was getting in the shower  
  
"Good morning, Colonel Potter. I'm always prepared for anything, unlike my colleagues Pierce and Hunnicutt", replied Charles, "They are always hung over and I don't know how they can operate under that condition"  
  
"Winchester, are you saying that you're better than them?" asked Colonel Potter, "Or is that your ego talking."  
  
"Oh, no Colonel, it's just the way they act off duty. You know always playing practical jokes on me. Well, I can't stand it at all", said Charles as he was getting out of the shower to put his robe on  
  
"Get used to it because I'm in no mood to give you a transfer" said Colonel Potter as Charles was leaving the tent  
  
Back at the Swamp:  
  
"Hawk, are you sure you're alright? You look awfully pale and you can hardly get out of bed", B.J. asked Hawkeye  
  
"Beej, I think I'm running a fever and my stomach is twisting in knots", Hawkeye said as B.J. got a thermometer  
  
"Hawk, lie down on the bed and I'll press on your abdomen to find out what this pain is", B.J. said while putting a thermometer in Hawkeye's mouth  
  
"Ouch. It hurts right there and my temperature is 102 degrees", said Hawkeye as he took the thermometer out of his mouth  
  
"Hawkeye, you've got appendicitis. It's gotta be removed before it bursts" said a reassuring B.J.  
  
"Beej, I want you, Charles and Margaret to assist. At least I know I can trust you guys", said a relieved Hawkeye  
  
"Alright Hawk" answered B.J.  
  
"What's the problem, Pierce", said Charles as he came back from the shower  
  
"Say, Charles, how would you like to help me take out Hawkeye's appendix", B.J. asked  
  
"Can't you do it, Hunnicutt?" asked a snooty Charles  
  
"It just so happens that Hawkeye requested us to do the surgery", B.J. said to Charles  
  
"Well, alright. You'll be in good hands, Pierce. Lets take him over to Pre-Op and get him prepped immediately", answered Charles  
  
"Great! I'll try to find Margaret. She's gotta be around here somewhere", replied B.J.  
  
Meanwhile at Father Mulcahy's tent, Margaret enters and asks Father for advice:  
  
"Margaret, what a pleasant surprise. Is there something on your mind?" asked Father Mulcahy  
  
"Yes, Father, there is. I don't know if you're aware, but I'm in love with one of the doctors, and I don't know how to tell him my feelings for him", answered Margaret  
  
"Margaret, my dear, this doctor has to find out eventually about your feelings for him. May I suggest rehearsing in your own words to yourself what you will say to him?" asked Father Mulcahy  
  
"Thank you, Father. I might just do that. You've just lifted a huge weight off my shoulders", said Margaret  
  
"By the way, Margaret, who's the lucky fellow? I promise that as a priest that I won't tell anyone about this conversation", said Father Mulcahy  
  
"Well, it's Hawkeye. I've had feelings for him since my divorce from Donald. He's always been there for me", answered Margaret  
  
"Margaret, remember what I said", replied Father Mulcahy as Margaret was leaving the tent  
  
As Margaret was leaving Father's tent, Klinger walks in with the mail  
  
"Good morning Father and Major Houlihan! Here's your mail ,Father, and here's yours, Major. Oh, by the way, Major, Captain Hunnicutt and Major Winchester have requested that you report to the O.R. immediately", said Klinger  
  
"Oh, my god! Klinger, has somebody been injured?" asked Margaret  
  
"No, Major. The doctors have to remove Captain Pierce's appendix because it will rupture at any minute", answered Klinger  
  
"I'm on my way! Father, come with me and say a prayer for Hawkeye", replied Margaret  
  
"I'm coming, Margaret!" answered Father Mulcahy  
  
In the O.R., B.J. and Charles were scrubbed up and were waiting for Margaret to scrub up as Hawkeye was lying on the table with sheets draped over him.  
  
"Holy hemostat! What is all the commotion?" asked Colonel Potter as he entered the O. R  
  
"It's my appendix Colonel. It doesn't like me so B.J. and Charles are removing it", replied Hawkeye in a joking mood  
  
"I'm here and ready!" said Margaret as she entered the O. R. all scrubbed up  
  
"I've come to say a prayer my son", said Father Mulcahy as he prayed to himself  
  
"Oh, Margaret, you are the sunshine of my life", said Hawkeye  
  
"Hawkeye, everything's gonna be alright. I'm here. B.J. and Charles are doing the surgery. You've got nothing to worry about. I'll be holding your hand the whole time", said Margaret as she was placing the anesthesia mask over Hawkeye's face  
  
"Margaret, I love you!" said Hawkeye as he was falling asleep from the anesthesia  
  
"I love you too, Hawkeye! I've always loved you!" replied Margaret as the surgery began  
  
"Ah, Margaret, I don't think Hawkeye heard what you said because he was asleep", answered B.J.  
  
"Well, you boys let me know how you get along. I'm going to my office and write a letter to Mildred", said Colonel Potter as he was leaving the O. R.  
  
"Margaret, do you really love Pierce?" asked Charles  
  
"Yes, I do", said Margaret with tears in her eyes, "He's always been there for me and I must confess my feelings I have for him"  
  
"Hey, Charles, hand me the scalpel and lets have some fun" , B.J. said jokingly   
  
"Scalpel, and here's some sponges, suction, and the retractor because I always like to have everything in front of me!" Charles said in a snooty way  
  
"Pressure is 140 over 80. I think he'll be fine", replied Margaret  
  
One Hour Later:  
  
"Ah ha, here's the culprit who's been messing around with my friend's stomach. We've got the appendix out just in time because it was about to rupture. Close for me, Charles, and I'll alert Father Mulcahy, Klinger, and Colonel Potter", replied B.J. as he left the O. R.  
  
"You did just fine, Hawkeye", said Margaret as she kissed his lips  
  
Meanwhile, back at Klinger and Colonel Potter's office, B.J. enters.  
  
"How's Pierce?" asked Colonel Potter, Father Mulcahy, and Klinger in unison  
  
"He'll be just fine, but he'll be back on his feet in a few weeks", answered B.J.  
  
"Klinger, I have to place a call to Crabapple Cove. I just want to tell Hawkeye's father that he's alright", ordered Margaret as she entered the office  
  
"Hey Sparky, I want to place a call to Crabapple Cove, Maine to a Daniel Pierce", Klinger said as he was getting connected, "Hello, Crabapple Cove, yes put me through to Daniel Pierce. Here you go, Major", said Klinger as he passed the phone to Margaret  
  
"Hello, Dr. Pierce? Yes, this is Margaret Houlihan. The doctors at the 4077 had just removed Hawkeye' appendix and he is in Post-Op. He should make a full recovery. The reason I called is because I care a great deal for your son. He's very special to me and I want to let you know of his condition. I'm gonna nurse him back to health. Thank you for your time, Dr. Pierce. Goodbye", Margaret said with tears in her eyes  
  
Margaret leaves the office and goes to Post-Op to see Hawkeye as Colonel Potter, Father Mulcahy, B.J. and Klinger watch her crying  
  
"What's the matter with the Major?" asked Klinger  
  
"Klinger, Margaret confessed her feelings she had for Hawkeye. She told him that she's always loved him", answered Colonel Potter  
  
"That's sweet!" replied Klinger  
  
Margaret enters Post-Op as Charles was checking up on Hawkeye. Hawkeye starts waking up as Margaret holds his hand and smiles at him.  
  
"I must be dreaming because you're holding my hand", said Hawkeye as he was waking up  
  
"Hawkeye, I just talked to your father and told him about the appendectomy. He seems like a caring father, unlike my father", replied Margaret  
  
"Is that why my stomach feels like it's been turned inside out?" asked Hawkeye in a joking mood  
  
"Yes, but I held your hand the whole time. I guess you could call it payback time from when I had my appendectomy. I'm gonna nurse you back to health. Uh, Hawkeye, do you remember the last thing you said to me as you were being put under the anesthesia?" asked Margaret  
  
"Yes, I said that I loved you, Margaret", answered Hawkeye  
  
"And do you remember what I said to you Hawkeye?" asked Margaret  
  
"No, all I remember was breathing in the anesthesia and going to sleep and waking up to see you here", answered Hawkeye  
  
"Hawkeye, while you were under anesthesia and having your appendectomy, I confessed to B.J., Klinger, Charles, Colonel Potter, and Father Mulcahy that I had feelings for you. After you told me that you loved me, I told you that I loved you", replied Margaret  
  
"Do you really love me, Margaret?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Yes, I've always loved you, Hawkeye, even when I was in love with Frank and Donald", answered Margaret  
  
"Margaret Houlihan, I love you!" said Hawkeye  
  
"And I love you too, Hawkeye Pierce", replied Margaret  
  
They kiss passionately as B.J., Klinger, Charles, Colonel Potter, and Father Mulcahy watch them as they walk into Post-Op. "Ain't love grand", chanted all five men  
  
The End 


	3. American Sweethearts

American Sweethearts  
  
Author's note: The characters are property of 20th Century Fox.   
  
Korea, May 1, 1952. It's a beautiful spring day. Margaret was just waking up to the sounds of the P. A. system "Attention all personnel! Incoming wounded. Please report to triage."  
  
Margaret gets her fatigues on and leaves her tent to tend to the wounded. She notices her fellow officers at triage.  
  
"Hi, Margaret. Did you get much sleep last night?" asked Colonel Potter  
  
"Yes, Colonel, I'm always prepared for the wounded", replied Margaret  
  
Hawkeye and B.J. are tending to Sergeant Weston who has a chest wound. "Charles, can you come over and look at this chest wound? I think that this guy can't wait", B.J. hollers over to Charles across the triage  
  
"Doctor, will I make it through surgery?" asked Sergeant Weston  
  
"We'll do the best we can. We're professionals", answered Hawkeye  
  
In the O.R., Charles works on Sergeant Weston while Hawkeye works on Private Archer, who has a severed artery in the leg.  
  
"Margaret, did you enjoy our date last night?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Hawkeye, you know that I always have a good time with you", answered Margaret  
  
"You know, ever since you nursed me back to health after my appendectomy, I've noticed that you're not the Margaret that I used to know. Margaret, close for me and please go out with me to Rosie's tonight. You'll have a swell time", said Hawkeye  
  
"I accept, Hawkeye", Margaret answered with a smile on her face  
  
"Listen to those lovebirds, Hunnicutt. They're just like me and Mildred when we were courting" , replied Colonel Potter as he was working on Corporal Marsh's bowel resection  
  
"Colonel, it also reminds me of when Peg and I were dating. I think it's sweet", B.J. says as he is closing up a Korean boy's flesh wounds  
  
" I wouldn't know because I've never been in a long-term relationship", replies Charles  
  
"You wouldn't have the patience or interest of a relationship because you're too buried into you work" said B.J.  
  
" That's right! I love my work too much to have a life and that's why I'm a better doctor", answered Charles  
  
"That's enough! I don't want any foolishness going on around here", said Colonel Potter  
  
Back at the Swamp, Hawkeye gets ready for his date with Margaret. He gets a drink from the still while B.J. is reading a letter from Peg.  
  
"Beej, when did you and Peg know that it was the right time to get married?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Well, Hawk, we dated for two years before I popped the question. I think that both people should feel ready instead of rushing it. Why do you ask?" asked B.J.  
  
"As you know, Margaret and I have been going steady since my appendectomy. Over these past few months, I've grown to love her and feel that I'm not marriage shy. I'm gonna ask her to marry me", answered Hawkeye  
  
"That's wonderful, Hawkeye! When are you gonna pop the question?" asked B.J.  
  
"Well, I have an old engagement ring that's a family heirloom. My father gave it to my mother when they got engaged and I will ask Margaret tonight for her hand in marriage", answered Hawkeye as he pulls out the engagement ring from his footlocker and shows it to B.J.  
  
"It's a lovely ring. Do you think she'll say yes?" asked B.J.  
  
"I'd be the happiest man at the 4077 if she'd accept", answered Hawkeye  
  
Charles enters the Swamp and sees that his fellow bunkmates are engaged into a heavy conversation.  
  
"Pierce. Hunnicutt. Tell me, have you've been talking behind my back again", said Charles  
  
"No, Charles, as a matter of fact, Hawkeye is going to ask Margaret to marry him", replied B.J.  
  
"Pierce, you're a lucky man. I think you'll be very happy with her", answered Charles  
  
"Thanks, Charles, but this isn't like you to be so nice. What's the occasion?" asked Hawkeye  
"I realize that I have to put my colleagues ahead of myself for their happiness", answered Charles  
  
  
Over at Rosie's, Hawkeye and Margaret have been there sipping a few drinks for a while. Hawkeye pulls out the ring.  
  
"Margaret, these past few months with you have been the happiest months for me since I came to the 4077. I love you and will you be my wife", Hawkeye asked as he bent down on one knee and put the ring on Margaret's finger  
  
"Hawkeye, I would be honored to be your wife", answered Margaret  
  
"Does this mean yes?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Yes, I will marry you and become Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce", answered Margaret  
  
"Well, lets spread the good word", said Hawkeye  
  
The newly engaged couple leave Rosie's and head over to Klinger's office. Klinger is writing a letter to his folks back in Toledo.  
  
"Hey Klinger, Margaret and I need to use the P.A. We're calling a meeting", said Hawkeye  
  
"At this hour! It must be important. By all means use it", replied Klinger  
  
"Attention, would Colonel Potter, Captain Hunnicutt, Major Winchester, and Father Mulcahy please report to the office", Hawkeye said on the P.A.  
  
All four men come running in the office  
  
"What's the meaning of this nonsense, Pierce!" asked Colonel Potter  
  
"I've asked you all here because I have an announcement. Margaret and I are getting married", said Hawkeye  
  
"Well, that's wonderful. That's the best news I've had all day", said Colonel Potter  
  
"Hawkeye, Margaret, congratulations!" exclaimed Klinger  
  
"Hawkeye, I didn't think you would bo through with it, but I'm happy for both of you", replied B.J.  
  
"Best wishes, Pierce and Margaret", said Charles  
  
"May your future be filled of joy and happiness" answered Father Mulcahy  
  
"So, when's the wedding, or have you've set a date yet?" asked Klinger  
"Well, Hawkeye and I talked it over and we decided to have a wedding in the mess tent", Margaret answered  
  
"B.J., I want you to be my best man. Charles, Colonel Potter, and Klinger, I want you there to be my groomsmen", Hawkeye asked  
  
"We accept!" answered the four men in unison  
  
"Father Mulcahy, would you do us the honor and perform the ceremony?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"I'd be honored to, Hawkeye and Margaret", answered Father Mulcahy  
  
"Well, that takes care of my men, the place and the minister. Margaret, who are you going to ask to be your maid of honor and bridesmaids?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Well, Hawkeye, I'm going to ask Kellye to be my maid of honor and I'll ask Baker, Able, and Bigelow to be my bridesmaids. I'll ask Igor to look after the food for the reception and Rizzo for our honeymoon jeep", answered Margaret  
  
"Great! Well everything seems to be organized", said Hawkeye  
  
"Not everything! Me and my attendants still need dresses, shoes, jewelry, flowers, and we need our hair and makeup done. Plus you guys need tuxedos, or are you wearing dress uniforms", said Margaret  
  
"I think our dress uniforms will be fine", said Hawkeye  
  
"Then it's settled, the wedding will be in two weeks. Lets notify the rest of the 4077 and our families about the wedding. Oh, Klinger, do you think you could get the paperwork sent to headquarters about the wedding and can you find us some outfits for the wedding?" asked Margaret  
  
"You can count on me, Major", replied Klinger  
  
It's two weeks later. The mess tent is decked out with fresh flowers. Igor is putting the finishing touches on the wedding cake. Hawkeye and his attendants are wearing their dress uniforms and are ready as the guests were arriving.  
Margaret has her white wedding gown on from her first marriage and white shoes. Her and the nurses have their hair and makeup done. The nurses have pastel pink dresses on with matching shoes and pink roses as their bouquets.  
  
"Are you nervous, Major?" asked Kellye  
  
  
"This is the happiest day of my life. I'll be Mrs. Pierce after today and hopefully forever", answered Margaret  
  
"Major, these earrings are antique. They belonged to my grandmother and I want you to wear them", said Bigelow  
  
"This garter is new. This is my gift to you, Major", said Able  
  
"Major, I want you to borrow my best bracelet to go with your necklace", said Baker  
  
"And Major, I picked these blue wild flowers for your bouquet. I hope you like it", said Kellye  
  
"Well, I guess I have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. I want to thank you all for supporting my decision to re-marry. It's nice to have friends like you. Well, I guess it's time to go. Lets have a wedding we'll never forget", said Margaret as she and the nurses were leaving the tent to head for the mess tent.  
  
Back at the mess tent:  
  
"Are you nervous, Hawkeye?" asked Colonel Potter  
  
"I'm fine, I can't wait to see Margaret", replied Hawkeye  
  
"This reminds me of my wedding to Mildred", said Colonel Potter  
  
"It reminds me of my wedding to Peg. Say Charles, do you think you'll ever get married?" asked B.J.  
  
"If the right girl comes along Hunnicutt", answered Charles  
  
"I don't know if I'll get married again", said Klinger  
  
"Beej, thanks for that advice you gave me about leaving my single life behind", said Hawkeye  
  
"No problem, Hawk!" answered B.J.  
The wedding march starts to play as Bigelow, Baker, Able, Kellye, and Margaret walk down the aisle. Hawkeye and Margaret smile at each other and think about how the other one looked wonderful. Father Mulcahy starts the ceremony as the music stops and Margaret is standing beside Hawkeye.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace", said Father Mulcahy  
  
Not one person objected to this union.  
"Very well then. Now do you Benjamin Franklin Pierce take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" asked Father Mulcahy  
  
"I do", answered Hawkeye  
  
"And do you Margaret Jean Houlihan take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" asked Father Mulcahy  
  
"I do", answered Margaret  
  
"Now, may I have the rings please. These rings are a symbol of love. Place the rings on the left finger as I have already blessed them", said Father Mulcahy  
  
Hawkeye places the ring on Margaret's finger, "Margaret, with this ring, I thee wed"  
  
Margaret places the ring on Hawkeye's finger, "Benjamin, with this ring, I thee wed"  
  
"By the powers blessed in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride", said Father Mulcahy  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret kiss for a moment and then head over to sign the register with B.J. and Kellye. After all four of them sign, Father Mulcahy makes an announcement "May I present to you Dr. and Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce"  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret left the aisle arm in arm as rice was thrown at them and their attendants. The reception was lovely. The wedding cake was cut and passed around. Speeches were made to the bride and groom and the couple expressed sadness that their close family members couldn't share the celebration with them. A surprisingly delicious meal was enjoyed by all and Hawkeye and Margaret left for their 1 week honeymoon in Tokyo with Rizzo's jeep decorated with a just married sign and streamers. B.J. and Charles moved Hawkeye's things into Margaret's tent and Colonel Potter updated their paperwork to show that they were legally married and that the marriage will be legal once they are back in the States after the war is over. All is fair in love and war!  
  
The End 


	4. The Newest Arrival

The Newest Arrival  
  
Author's note: The characters are property of 20th Century Fox.  
  
Korea, February 28, 1953. It is a bitterly cold day. Hawkeye is trying to keep Margaret warm since she is 9 months pregnant. Hawkeye and Margaret have been married almost a year and Hawkeye moved into Margaret's tent after the honeymoon. They've been inseparable ever since Margaret was told be headquarters that she was allowed to stay at the 4077 to give birth and to go back to being the head nurse after the baby is born. She owes it all to her loving husband for his fight with headquarters to let her stay.  
  
"Margaret, are you warm and comfy enough?" Hawkeye asked his wife as he was getting out of bed and getting dressed  
  
"I'm fine, but I'm a little scared. I've never had a baby before, so I'm not sure what to expect", answered Margaret  
  
"Don't worry, Margaret, just remember, I've been doing all your prenatal checkups and I will be delivering my own child", Hawkeye said as he was reassuring his wife  
  
"That does make me feel better. You know, I'm glad that my mother send me her old maternity clothes to wear and that the nurses bought me some baby clothes for boys or girls and some bottles, cloth diapers, safety pins, and we even have a crib for the baby to sleep in. I feel like I'm prepared", replied Margaret  
  
"Well, since you feel ready, how about coming over to the mess tent for some breakfast. Remember, you're eating for two", answered Hawkeye  
  
"I have to get dressed first. Why don't you wait for me and we'll go together", said Margaret  
  
"That sounds fine to me", answered Hawkeye  
  
They hold hands and kiss as they walk toward the mess tent. They sit with B.J., Charles, Klinger, Colonel Potter, and Father Mulcahy after they got their food.  
  
"Good morning Margaret and Hawkeye", said Colonel Potter  
  
"How are you feeling, Major?" asked Klinger  
  
"I'm fine and thank you for offering to make baby clothes for me. That's so sweet of you, Klinger", answered Margaret  
  
"It's my pleasure, Major", replied Klinger  
  
"Hawkeye, are you nervous about becoming a daddy?" asked B.J.  
  
"Beej, that's why I have a friend like you. You have Erin, so you went through the process with Peg. You can counsel me and pick out what I'm doing wrong", answered Hawkeye  
  
"You'll be fine Pierce, take my word for it!" exclaimed Charles  
  
"Charles, you don't know what it's like because you don't have any children of your own. In other words, you're not speaking from experience", said B.J.  
  
"Hunnicutt, I was just trying to be nice!" said Charles  
  
"Thank you. Well, I better get over to Post-Op since I'm on duty. Now Margaret, if you have the slightest paint, if your water breaks, or if the pain is coming every five minutes, come and get me!" said Hawkeye as he finished his breakfast  
  
"I will, Hawkeye", answered Margaret  
  
"Oh, before you leave, Hawkeye, I wanted to know if you're still playing poker. Sidney, Rizzo, and Igor are going to play. The games begin at 7 p.m.", said Colonel Potter  
  
"Count me in!" replied Hawkeye  
  
Margaret leaves the mess tent with Hawkeye. She decides to stay off her feet today and goes to lie down in her tent. She feels the baby kicking and has a nap.  
  
Later that evening in the Swamp, the poker game begins.  
  
"Good evening, Sidney. I hope you've got lots of cash on you tonight!" said Colonel Potter  
  
"Why's that, Colonel?" asked Sidney  
  
"Because I feel lucky tonight!" answered Colonel Potter  
  
"I've got a rabbit's foot on me!" exclaimed Rizzo  
  
"Oh, yeah, well I happen to have a horseshoe on me!" exclaimed Igor  
  
"I think you should both be quiet and start dealing!" order Colonel Potter  
  
"Sir, I think we should have a betting pool on whether Hawkeye's baby's gender, weight, and the time and date of birth!" exclaimed Klinger  
  
"Count me in Klinger", said Father Mulcahy  
  
"I'll put some money on that", replied B.J.  
  
"I can use that money to buy my son a present", said Rizzo  
  
"Oh, yeah, well I can use that money to buy a present for the little woman", answered Igor  
  
"How much, Klinger?" asked Colonel Potter  
  
"Five dollars. Winner take all", answered Klinger  
  
"Well, this makes the game more interesting. Count me in too!" exclaimed Charles  
  
"Well, I might as well be in on the fun too", said Sidney  
  
"Lets play!" said Klinger  
  
Hawkeye finishes Post-Op duty as Nurse Able came to relieve him. He walks into the Swamp and questions everyone's behavior. "What's going on?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Klinger decided to have a bet on your baby. You know, the gender, the weight, and time and date of arrival. By the way, Hawkeye, congratulations on the arrival", replied Sidney  
  
"Thanks Sidney. I told Margaret that if she needed me to come and get me here", answered Hawkeye  
  
Back at Hawkeye and Margaret's tent, Margaret had been lying down, but not sleeping ever since Hawkeye went on Post-Op duty. The baby has being kicking her all day. Suddenly, she felt her water break and the baby kicking again.   
  
"Ooh, I must go and get Hawkeye. I think I'm having the baby. Maybe that's why the baby was kicking me all day. I'm in labor!" Margaret said to herself as she put her winter coat and boots on to go get her husband  
  
She walks over to the Swamp because that's where Hawkeye told her he would be.  
  
"Hawkeye! I think I'm in labor. My water just broke a few minutes ago, I've been having pain all day, my contractions are roughly five minutes apart and I think I'm having another contraction. Ooh, ooh, ooh, it hurts!" exclaimed Margaret  
  
"Sorry gang, but I've got a baby to deliver!" replied Hawkeye   
  
"Good luck, Hawkeye and keep us posted", said Colonel Potter as Hawkeye and Margaret were leaving the Swamp to head over to the O.R.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret walk over to the O.R. Margaret lies down on the table in her nightgown and a blanket draped over her as Hawkeye scrubs his hands. Nurse Baker is assisting in the delivery. Hawkeye is dressed in his usual white surgical hat, gown, and mask.  
  
"Ooh, Hawkeye, are you almost done scrubbing up? Please hurry! I don't think the baby can wait!" exclaimed Margaret has she was having another contraction  
  
"I'm coming, Margaret! I'm just getting my gloves on!" Hawkeye said as he was entering the O.R. with his gloves on and Nurse Baker followed him in after she scrubbed up  
  
"Hawkeye, I must be fully dilated because I feel like I need to push", answered Margaret  
  
Hawkeye does a vaginal exam just to be sure.  
  
"Okay, Margaret, spread your legs apart, breathe and push on the next contraction because your cervix is fully dilated!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Ooh, ooh. Do you see a head?" asked Margaret as she was pushing  
  
"Yes, the head is out. Push again. Yeah, now the baby is out. Margaret, it's a girl and she looks just like you! I can't believe I just delivered our first child. It's a miracle!" exclaimed Hawkeye as he was cleaning the fluids out of his new daughter's mouth  
  
"Wah, Wah", cries the baby as Hawkeye cuts the umbilical cord and hands the baby over to Nurse Baker to get weighed and cleaned off  
  
"She's beautiful. Oh, Hawkeye, I feel like I need to push again!" exclaimed Margaret  
  
Hawkeye does another vaginal exam and saw another baby's head  
  
"Margaret, there's another baby coming out! It must have been hiding while I was doing the prenatal checkups. Push, darling. The head is out! One more push and the baby is out! Margaret, it's a boy and he looks just like me! The placenta is out, so there is no more babies inside you!" exclaimed Hawkeye as he cleared fluids out of his newborn son's mouth  
  
"Wah, wah", cried the second baby as Hawkeye cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby over to Nurse Baker to be weighed and to be cleaned off. Hawkeye cleans the blood and fluids from the babies off of Margaret's vaginal area. Nurse Baker hands the twins back to Margaret after they were cleaned off.  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye, we have not one, but two beautiful children. I'm naming them Benjamin Franklin and Margaret Jean Jr., but we'll call them Ben and Maggie for short", said Margaret as she held her new twins in her arms as she was being carried to Post-Op.  
  
"I think those names are perfect. I'll try to get through to my father and your parents to tell them the good news!" said Hawkeye as he was leaving the O.R. to tell his friends at the Swamp about the newest arrival.  
  
Hawkeye walks into the Swamp. "Gentlemen, walk with me to Post-Op. I want you to meet Maggie and Ben Pierce, my children, and both babies are healthy", Hawkeye said to the poker crowd who were waiting for the word.  
  
"Hey, Hawkeye, congratulations!" echoed the poker gang  
  
"How's Margaret?" asked Father Mulcahy  
  
"She's fine and she wants to see everyone!" answered Hawkeye  
  
The poker gang followed Hawkeye to Post-Op where they comment on how tiny the twins are and how much they resemble their parents.  
  
"Father Mulcahy, will you baptize our children in a month or so? It's just that I need my rest and need to get used to the twins", asked Margaret  
  
"It will be my pleasure, Margaret and Hawkeye", replied Father Mulcahy  
  
"Thanks, Father", said Hawkeye  
  
"Now, no one is left out. All the men and women of the 4077 are honorary uncles and aunts of the twins. We'll need these people to look after the twins when Hawkeye and I are in surgery", said Margaret  
  
"Agreed", said all the men in unison  
  
"Oh, by the way, what time were the twins born and how much did they weigh?" asked Sidney  
  
"Well, Maggie weighed 5 lbs 2 oz and was born at 7:30 p.m. and Ben weighed 5 lbs 5 oz and was born at 7:35 p.m. Why do you ask, Sidney?" said Hawkeye  
  
"Don't you remember, we had a baby pool during the poker game. Now, lets find out who won. Klinger, hand me that clipboard", said Charles  
  
"And the winner is", said B.J.  
  
"Colonel Potter. He was the only one who guessed that Margaret was having twins", said Charles  
  
"Yippee, I won, I won! Well, I think I'll use the money to buy my honorary grandchildren a present", replied Colonel Potter  
  
"That's very thoughtful of you, Colonel. You are a good Christian" said Father Mulcahy  
  
"Thanks, Padre!" replied Colonel Potter  
  
"Thank you for the gesture. Our twins will appreciate whatever you give them. Incidently, how did you know I was having twins?" asked Margaret  
  
"I could tell by the way you were carrying the babies and you had gained more weight than a woman with just one baby in her womb", replied Colonel Potter  
  
The twins were passed around Post-Op and all the wounded there got a chance to hold one of the twins. The 4077 staff also got to hold the twins. All is well in Korea.  
  
The End 


	5. A Winchester Romance

A Winchester Romance  
  
Note: The characters belong to 20th Century Fox and any other characters that I created belong to me.  
  
Korea, March 28, 1953. It is still bitterly cold at the 4077, but Margaret is enjoying her and Hawkeye's new twins. Maggie and Ben are now a month old and since their birth, Hawkeye and Margaret are closer together than ever before. While the parents are on Post Op duty, the twins are looked after by Charles, B.J. and Colonel Potter taking turns. When everyone is in the O.R., Klinger looks after the twins. Because Klinger is pulling double duty, he requests that he has an assistant clerk.  
  
"Colonel Potter, I need to ask you something", said Klinger  
  
"What is it, Klinger?" asked Colonel Potter  
  
"Well, you know how hard it is to do my duties and babysit the twins at the same time, I was wondering if I could get an assistant to share the duties", replied Klinger  
  
"Klinger, I noticed that you do a great job with the twins and I'm glad you've brought this up. I think it would be an excellent idea. Put me through to I.C.O.R. and I'll see what I can do", answered Colonel Potter  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir!" said Klinger  
  
"You're welcome, and you deserve it!" answered Colonel Potter  
  
Klinger places a call to I.C.O.R through Sparky  
  
"Colonel, I have I.C.O.R. on the phone", said Klinger  
  
"Colonel Potter here. What's my problem? General, I have a very busy company clerk who's stressed out. He needs an assistant! Great, you have someone you're willing to send! What's the name? Lieutenant C. J. Barnes will be here tomorrow! Thank you, General. Goodbye!" said Colonel Potter speaking to the General on the phone  
  
"What did the General say, sir?" asked Klinger  
  
"The General is sending a Lieutenant C .J. Barnes and he speaks very highly of this person. Lieutenant Barnes will be here tomorrow!" answered Colonel Potter  
  
"Great! I can't wait", replied Klinger  
  
The next day, Charles and B. J. were walking out of the Swamp. They notice a jeep pulling up with a beautiful dark brown haired, hazel eyed woman with an average figure.  
  
"Hunnicutt, did I. C. O. R. order any new nurses here?" asked Charles  
  
"I don't know, Charles, let's ask the little lady what she's doing here", answered B. J.  
  
They walk over to the jeep and approach the woman. The woman smiles at both doctors.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you a nurse assigned here permanently?" asked Charles  
  
"Oh, no. I'm the new assistant company clerk. I'm Lieutenant Catherine Josephine Barnes, but please call me Cathy Jo. Do you know where I can find Colonel Sherman Potter and Sergeant Max Klinger? I'm supposed to report to them and give them my personal file", said the woman  
  
"Hi, I'm B. J. Hunnicutt and this is Charles Emerson Winchester the third. We're surgeons here at the 4077 and we welcome you here", said B. J. as he smiled at Cathy Jo  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you both", said Cathy Jo as she shook hands with both doctors  
  
"Follow me, Cathy Jo, over to Colonel Potter's office", said Charles as he smiled at Cathy Jo  
  
Cathy Jo, Charles, and B. J. walk over to Colonel Potter's office where he and Klinger were having a drink.  
  
"Colonel Potter, may I present Lieutenant Catherine Josephine Barnes. She's Klinger's new assistant!" said B. J.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Catherine. Welcome to the 4077. I'm Colonel Sherman Potter", said Colonel Potter  
  
"I'm Sergeant Max Klinger. It's always a pleasure to meet a pretty lady like you here!" said Klinger  
  
"Oh, please call me Cathy Jo. That's what my family and friends all call me back in Massachusetts. Here's my personal file", said Cathy Jo as she handed Colonel Potter the file  
  
"Well, it says that you're 25, single, been in the army for two years, you majored in Business at Harvard and you have no criminal record", said Colonel Potter as he read the file  
  
"Pardon me, but did I hear that you're from Massachusetts. What part?" asked Charles  
  
"I'm from Plymouth. Do you know anyone from there?" replied Cathy Jo  
  
"No, I'm from Boston", answered Charles  
  
"Well, it's nice to know I have someone from my state here that I can talk to. Say, where are the rest of you from?" asked Cathy Jo as she smiled at Charles  
  
"I'm from Hannibal, Missouri", said Colonel Potter  
  
"I'm from Toledo, Ohio", said Klinger  
  
"And I'm from Mill Valley, California", said B. J.  
  
Just then, Margaret, Hawkeye, and Father Mulcahy enter Colonel Potter's office.  
  
"Colonel, who is this young lady?" asked Margaret  
  
"Hello. I'm Lieutenant Catherine Josephine Barnes, but call me Cathy Jo. I'm 25 and I'm from Plymouth, Massachusetts. I have three younger siblings. There's Elizabeth Anne, Matthew Lucas, and Jonathon Mark. The boys are identical twins. My parents names are James and Mary and they gave me and my siblings names that were either royal or religious names because my family's Catholic", replied Cathy Jo  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Cathy Jo. I'm Margaret Houlihan-Pierce, you can call me Margaret. I'm the head nurse here at the 4077!" said Margaret  
  
"I'm Hawkeye Pierce, Margaret's husband! I'm the chief surgeon at the 4077 and Margaret and I have twins. Their names are Maggie and Ben", said Hawkeye  
  
"I'm Father Francis Mulcahy. I'm the chaplain here at the 4077. It's nice to meet you, Cathy Jo and I hold church services for all denominations in the mess tent on Sundays. I also hold private confessions in my tent if you're interested", said Father Mulcahy  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. Hawkeye and Margaret, I can't wait to meet your twins. Father Mulcahy, you might be interested to know that I went to an all female Catholic school. The nuns were the best teachers anyone could ever want. By the way, where are you three from?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"Well, Cathy Jo, both of my parents were in the army, so I'm an army brat and I don't really have a hometown", replied Margaret  
  
"I'm from Crabapple Cove, Maine", answered Hawkeye  
  
"And I'm from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania", said Father Mulcahy  
  
"Well, I guess I should get settled into my quarters. It's nice talking to you all", said Cathy Jo  
  
"Lieutenant, you'll be staying in the nurses tent, if you don't mind. Allow me to take your bags for you", said Klinger  
  
"No, I don't mind bunking with the nurses and thank you, Sergeant. Say, aren't you the man who dresses like a woman to get out of the army. If you are, can I borrow some of your dresses?" asked Cathy Jo as her and Klinger were leaving Colonel Potter's office  
  
"Yes, but I gave up wearing dresses a long time ago! And sure, you can borrow my dresses anytime", said Klinger  
  
"Oh, by the way, what duties am I assisting you on?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"Well, I look after Hawkeye and Margaret's twins while they are in surgery and it doesn't give me much time to do my regular duties. You don't mind helping me look after babies, do you?" asked Klinger  
  
"Oh, I just love children and I can't wait to have some of my own someday. Klinger, I'd be delighted to help you look after babies after all, I did babysit my twin brothers when I was younger. This is going to be more exciting working here than at I. C. O. R.", replied Cathy Jo as she got into her tent  
  
Cathy Jo gets settled into the tent and meets her bunkmates who are Nurse Bigelow and Nurse Kellye. They get along just fine and they don't mind sharing a tent with a clerk. The next morning, Cathy Jo went to the mess tent to get a bite to eat. She notices Charles sitting with Klinger, Father Mulcahy, Colonel Potter, B. J., Hawkeye, Margaret, and the twins.  
  
"Mind if I join you, Charles", said Cathy Jo smiling at Charles  
  
"Not at all, Cathy Jo. Tell me, did you sleep well last night?" asked Charles as he smiled back at Cathy Jo  
  
"Oh, I slept really well, even though the wounded kept pouring in. Say are these the twins. They're such darlings. I can't wait to start babysitting them. I used to look after my twin brothers, so naturally I can handle two babies", said Cathy Jo  
  
"Cathy Jo, this is Maggie and Ben. Maggie is five minutes older than Ben. All of the baby supplies are in our tent", said Margaret  
  
"Thank you, Margaret. I'll take them to the office with Klinger and me so you can visit them while you and Hawkeye are on duty. I'll take a bag of baby supplies with me", answered Cathy Jo  
  
"You've got a big day ahead of you. Are you ready to get started?" asked Colonel Potter  
"  
Yes, Colonel, I'm always ready. I'll take the twins and meet you over there. Bye!" said Cathy Jo as she leaves with the twins to head over to the office  
  
"Well, what do you all think of her?" asked Colonel Potter  
  
"She's a very nice girl. From her records, she's seems very responsible", answered Father Mulcahy  
  
"She doesn't seem to shy away from a conversation", replied B. J.  
  
"I think she's a perfect sitter and clerk and I think she's pretty", said Hawkeye  
  
"Well, I think she's gorgeous. I wonder what her interests are?" said Charles  
  
"Charles, do you have feelings for the girl?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't", said Charles in a snooty way while trying not to blush  
  
"I think you do have a crush on her. You were calling her name out in your sleep", replied B. J. jokingly  
  
"I never had feelings for any girl like I have for Cathy Jo. I think she's special", said Charles  
  
"Charles, you're still a bachelor. Just ask her out to the Officer's Club for a drink or are you too shy to!" replied Hawkeye  
  
"I'm not shy. I'll go ask her out", replied Charles in a snooty way  
  
The P. A. system came on "Attention all personnel. Incoming wounded. Choppers and ambulances in the compound. Report to triage"  
  
"Let's go, people", said Colonel Potter as everyone cleared the mess tent  
  
Klinger and Cathy Jo were performing administrative duties and looking after the twins at the same time while everyone was in the O. R.   
  
"Hey, Klinger, what can you tell me about Charles? Is he single and what does he like for interests?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"Charles is definitely single and he has a love for arts and literature. Do I sense a little crush on him?" asked Klinger  
  
"Well, I guess you could call it that. I've never dated anyone back home because I put my education ahead of my social life. I mean, I had several friends but I went to an all girls Catholic school, so there was no dating. I found him very sweet and kind when I came here yesterday" said Cathy Jo as she smiled and blushed  
  
"Cathy Jo, I had no idea that you never dated a man before", said Klinger  
  
"It surprises everyone because people see me as an outgoing person", replied Cathy Jo  
  
Charles, B. J., and Hawkeye enter the office after the long hours of meatball surgery  
  
"Hey, Cathy Jo, Charles has something to ask you!" said B. J.  
  
"Come on, Charles, say it like you said it to us in the O. R.!" replied Hawkeye  
  
"Cathy Jo, will you join me on a date to the Officer's Club for drinks?" asked Charles as he smiled at Cathy Jo  
  
"Charles, I'd be delighted to join you. What time do you want me to be ready?" asked Cathy Jo as she smiled back at Charles  
  
"Around 7 o'clock", replied Charles  
  
"Sounds great! Meet me at my tent", answered Cathy Jo  
  
"See, Charles, that wasn't that bad!" said Hawkeye  
  
"I guess you're right, Pierce!" replied Charles  
  
It's a few hours before Cathy Jo's date. Hawkeye, B. J., and Charles head to the Swamp for drinks. Meanwhile Cathy Jo heads over to Margaret's tent and knocks on the door.  
  
"Come in. I'm just putting the twins down for a nap", said Margaret  
  
"Margaret, could I ask you for some advice? You see, Charles asked me on a date and I accepted. It's just that I've never been on a date before and I don't know what to do!" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"Well, Cathy Jo, I guess the best advice I can give you is to just be yourself", answered Margaret  
  
"Thanks, Margaret. I guess I'm just nervous", said Cathy Jo  
  
"I was nervous when I first went on a date with Hawkeye. I mean, you couldn't ask for a better husband and father like Hawkeye. B. J. is devoted to his wife, Peg, and writes to her every week. Charles writes to his parents back in Boston on a weekly basis", said Margaret  
  
"Well, I guess I better get ready. I wonder if Klinger has any outfits that I can borrow. I want to look pretty for Charles", answered Cathy Jo  
  
"Have fun, Cathy Jo, and let me know how it turns out. By the way, you did an excellent job babysitting the twins today", replied Margaret  
  
"Why thank you! I'll let you know how the date turns out. Bye", said Cathy Jo as she leaves the tent  
  
It's a few hours later and Charles and Cathy Jo are on their date at the Officer's Club. They sit at a quiet table for two and Charles pulls out a chair for Cathy Jo. She sits and smiles at him. Cathy Jo is wearing Klinger's pink dress with matching shoes and handbag.  
  
"Cathy Jo, what would you like to drink? I, myself, like cognac. You look beautiful tonight", said Charles  
  
"Thank you. I'll have a grape nehi because I don't drink alcohol", replied Cathy Jo  
  
"I'll go and get the drinks. Don't go away!" said Charles as he smiled at his date  
  
Charles goes over and gets the drinks. Klinger is tending bar tonight  
  
"Klinger, one cognac and grape nehi! What did you find you about Cathy Jo? You must know something that I don't know. I mean, she must have had a conversation with you", said Charles  
  
"No, nothing new came out of our conversation, although I must admit that she's a great clerk and excellent with the twins. I think she'll make a fine mother someday. Here's your drinks, sir! Doesn't she look great in my pink outfit?" asked Klinger  
  
"She sure does. Thank you, Max" answered Charles as he heads back over to Cathy Jo  
  
"So, what were you and Klinger talking about?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"Just the daily events!" answered Charles  
  
"Oh, Charles, it's alright if you two were talking about me. I think it's sweet!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Cathy Jo, tell me a little bit about yourself!" asked Charles  
  
"Well, my father's a doctor with his own private practice. My mother's a nurse and works for my father. My sister, Elizabeth, is also in the army. She works at I. C. O. R. My twin brothers, Jonathon and Matthew are still in high school at an all boys Catholic school. I enjoy fine dining, classical music, and classic novels", replied Cathy Jo  
  
"You like classical music and classic novels? Isn't that interesting because I like the same things!" said Charles  
  
"I also like going to plays and operas. I especially love Shakespeare, Dickens, and the Bronte sisters' works. I love poetry. You see, going to an all girls school made me appreciate culture in everyday life. What the 4077 needs is culture. I've never been on a date before, so if I seem a little nervous, that's why! Enough about me, tell me about Charles Winchester!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Well, I went to Harvard Medical School and was stationed at Tokyo General before I came here. I've never been married and I would like to be working at Boston General right now. My sister, Honoria, lives with my parents, Charles and Emily Winchester, in Boston. I'm 35 years old. I've never been in a long-term relationship because I'm dedicated to my work!" replied Charles  
  
"I'm 25 and never been married. I've never made love to a man because I'm saving myself for that special someone", answered Cathy Jo  
  
"Cathy Jo, what do you say we go back to my tent and listen to some Mozart or Beethoven. We'll have the place to ourselves because Hunnicutt is on Post Op duty!" said Charles  
  
"I'd like that very much. You are so charming and handsome!" replied Cathy Jo  
  
"You are sweet and beautiful yourself, Cathy Jo!" said Charles  
  
They leave the Officer's Club and head over to the Swamp where Charles puts on a Bach record  
  
"Charles, this music makes me want to waltz. Would you dance with me?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"I'd love to. You're a good waltzer, have you taken lessons?" asked Charles as he was dancing with Cathy Jo  
  
"Oh, my father taught me because I might need it someday", replied Cathy Jo  
  
They keep dancing and Charles kisses Cathy Jo on the lips. She doesn't push him away at all.  
  
The next morning, Charles comes into the O. R. in a good mood. He actually smiles and whistles a tune.  
  
"Morning, Winchester! You're in a good mood today. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" asked Colonel Potter  
  
"I decided that I might as well get used to being here!" replied Charles  
  
"Colonel, that's not the reason Charles is in a good mood. When I got back to the Swamp after Post Op duty, Charles was kissing Cathy Jo goodnight", said B. J.  
  
"Charles, you stud! I just can't picture you with a woman. I can't believe you went on a date!" said Hawkeye in a joking mood  
  
"And I can't believe that you and Margaret are still happily married!" replied Charles in a snooty way  
  
"Charles, what's that supposed to mean! Hawkeye is the most loving husband and father a woman could want!" said Margaret and then she kisses Hawkeye on the lips  
  
"Maybe that's just what Winchester needs is to loosen up. Cathy Jo is a very responsible woman. I think you'll be happy with her", answered Colonel Potter  
  
"As it turns out, we have a lot in common. We both like classical music and classic novels, we both come from wealthy families, we both went to Harvard, and we both like to dance. I think she's a wonderful girl and I think I'll aks her out again", replied Charles  
  
"That's great, Winchester! What do you plan on doing tonight?" asked Colonel Potter  
  
"I think we'll have a late night picnic and recite poetry. She loves poetry!" answered Charles  
  
"Did she mention that it was her first time being with a man on a date. She came and asked me for some advice while I put the twins down for a nap", answered Margaret  
  
"Yes, she mentioned that she never dated in high school or college because she put her career first", replied Charles  
  
Charles leaves the O. R. after his patient is finished and walks out to the office to see Cathy Jo. She was changing the twins diapers and getting their bottles ready when she sees Charles  
  
"Did you enjoy our date last night?" asked Charles  
  
"Oh, yes, I enjoyed it very much!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"How about joining me on a picnic tonight!" asked Charles  
  
"I sure will!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"I noticed that the mail came in. Anything for me?" asked Charles  
  
"No mail for you, but here's something from me. Charles, you're the sweetest man I've ever known. I think I'm in love with you!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"I think I'm in love with you too, Cathy Jo!" replied Charles  
  
Charles and Cathy Jo kiss passionately as Klinger looks on as he is putting the twins down for a nap. B. J., Hawkeye, Colonel Potter, Father Mulcahy, and Margaret enter the office after their O. R. session. They are surprised to see the new couple kissing. Each of them commented on how the couple make such a lovely pair.  
  
The End 


	6. A Mother's Love

A Mother's Love  
  
Author's Note: The characters are property of 20th Century Fox, any others characters that were created belong to me.  
  
Korea, June 1, 1953. It was a sunny spring day. The staff of the 4077 are resting after treating many wounded through the night. Cathy Jo and Klinger are early risers because they keep the office running efficiently. Suddenly, the phone rings and Cathy Jo answers.  
  
"MASH 4077, how may I help you?" asked Cathy Jo on the phone  
  
"Hello, I would like to speak to Margaret Houlihan-Pierce. I'm her mother, Jean Houlihan!" said the woman on the phone  
  
"Well, she's probably in her tent, but I'll get her", answered Cathy Jo  
  
"Thank you, young lady!" replied Jean  
  
"Klinger, make sure Margaret's mother is still on the line when I get back, I'm gonna get Margaret!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Whatever you say, Cathy Jo", answered Klinger  
  
Cathy Jo goes over to Margaret and Hawkeye's tent. Margaret was getting Maggie dressed while Hawkeye was getting Ben dressed. Cathy Jo knocks on the door.  
  
"Come in", said Margaret  
  
"Hi Margaret. Hi Hawkeye. Hi Maggie and Ben. Margaret, your mother is on the phone. She seems like such a nice lady!" replied Cathy Jo  
  
"I'll be right with you, Cathy Jo!" answered Margaret  
  
"Okay. Klinger's keeping her on the line. Bye for now!" said Cathy Jo as she left the tent  
  
"Hawkeye, I wonder why mom's calling me her. Maybe there's a family emergency!" said Margaret  
  
"Oh, Margaret, she probably wants to know how you're getting along with motherhood!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"Maybe you're right, Hawkeye. I'll meet you and our babies in the mess tent for breakfast!" replied Margaret as she leaves the tent  
  
"Okay, kids. Daddy's taking you to the mess tent while mommy's on the phone with grandma" said Hawkeye as he picked up the twins and headed over to the mess tent  
  
Meanwhile, back at the office.  
  
"Mom, is that really you?" asked Margaret on the phone  
  
"Why yes, Margaret dear! I just called because I wanted to know how my little girl is getting along with my new son-in-law and my grandchildren", replied Jean on the phone  
  
"Things couldn't be better. Hawkeye is such a wonderful husband and father. He even delivered our twins. You'll like him, mom!" answered Margaret  
  
"I'm sure I will. Oh, Margaret, the real reason I'm calling is because I'm coming to the 4077 next week. I have a nursing conference in Tokyo and nothing would please me more than to spend time with my daughter and her new family!" replied Jean  
  
"Oh, mom, that's wonderful! I can't wait for you to meet your son-in-law and grandchildren. I'll let Hawkeye know that you're coming. And mom, thanks for sending me your old maternity clothes and babies supplies. I really needed them", said Margaret  
  
"You're quite welcome, dear! I have to go now. Bye, Margaret!" said Jean  
  
"Goodbye, mom!" said Margaret as she hung up the phone  
  
"So, Major, what's the good word from your mother?" asked Klinger  
  
"Klinger, Cathy Jo, my mother's coming to the 4077 next week after her nursing conference is over in Tokyo!" answered Margaret  
  
"Oh, Margaret, I'd love to meet her. I wish my parents would come to see their little girl in action", replied Cathy Jo  
  
"I have to tell Hawkeye. Bye!" said Margaret as she left the office to head over to the mess tent  
  
Margaret enters the mess tent. Hawkeye and the twins are sitting with B. J., Charles, Father Mulcahy, and Colonel Potter.  
  
"Hawkeye, I just got off the phone with my mother and guess what!" said Margaret  
  
"Margaret, I don't know. Why don't you tell us your news!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"Well, my mother's coming here to the 4077 next week after her nursing conference is over with in Tokyo. She can't wait to meet you all!" said Margaret  
  
"Margaret, that's great that I finally get to meet your mother. I might have better luck with her than I did with your father liking me. Remember, he wasn't too crazy about me", answered Hawkeye  
  
"I remember very well", said Margaret  
  
"I can't wait to meet your mother, Margaret. How long is she staying here?" asked Colonel Potter  
  
"I'm not sure, Colonel, but have the VIP tent ready for her!" answered Margaret  
  
"I'll get right on that!" replied Colonel Potter  
  
"Margaret, I think it's wonderful that your mother's coming here. A mother should be near her child whenever possible", said Father Mulcahy  
  
"Thank you, Father. I think she'll get along just fine. Besides, she's an army nurse, so she's seen it all!" replied Margaret  
  
"I can't wait to meet Hawkeye's mother-in-law. Peg's mother is such a warm and caring person. Charles, you're awfully quiet. Aren't you going to say anything?" asked B. J.  
  
"Oh, Hunnicutt, I was thinking about something on my mind. Pierce, I can't wait to meet your mother-in-law", said Charles  
  
"Say, Charles, does this problem you have on your mind have anything to do with Cathy Jo? You two have been inseparable for the past two months", said B. J.  
  
"Yes, I just want to know where this relationship is heading. I might like to spend the rest you my life with that woman", replied Charles  
  
"Charles, are you saying you want to marry Cathy Jo?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Maybe or maybe not! I'm not sure whether she'll want to spend the rest of her life with me", answered Charles  
  
"Charles, you two are perfect for each other. You both have a keen interest for bringing culture to the 4077. You turn to each other in a time of need, and most of all, you love each other. Doesn't that give you a sign?" asked Margaret  
  
"I think I'll let the relationship run its course. When the time is right, then I'll pop the question!" answered Charles  
  
It's a week later and Margaret is scrambling putting the finishing touches in the VIP tent for her mother's arrival. She promised herself that she wouldn't go overboard like she did when her father, Alvin Houlihan, visited the 4077. Margaret comes out of the tent to join her husband and children and the rest of the 4077 for the arrival of her mother. One minute later, a jeep pulled up with an older woman in the back wearing a green dress. The woman looked exactly like Margaret, only she had grey hair instead of blonde.  
  
"Oh, mom, I'm so glad you're here!" said Margaret as she hugged her mother as she got out of the jeep  
  
"Margaret, I've missed you so much!" said Jean as she finished hugging Margaret  
  
"Mom, I want you to meet my husband, Benjamin Franklin Pierce, and your grandchildren, Maggie and Ben Pierce", said Margaret  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Houlihan. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of your daughter and grandchildren", said Hawkeye as he shook hands with Jean  
  
"So, you're Hawkeye. I'm so glad to finally meet my son-in-law and grandchildren. Margaret's told me a lot about you in her letters and please, call me Jean", replied Jean  
  
"Hello Jean! I'm Sherman Potter, commanding officer of the 4077. You should be very proud of your daughter. She's a very dedicated head nurse!" said Colonel Potter as he shook hands with Jean  
  
"Nice to meet you, Colonel. All I can say is that Margaret learned from the best!" answered Jean  
  
"I'm Father Francis Mulcahy, chaplain of the 4077. I performed the wedding ceremony and baptism ceremony for the twins", said Father Mulcahy as he shook hands with Jean  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you, Father. I just wished that I could have been there for my little girl's big events", answered Jean  
  
"I'm B. J. Hunnicutt. I'm a surgeon here at the 4077!" said B. J. as he shook hands with Jean  
  
"I'm Charles Emerson Winchester the third. I'm also a surgeon here!" said Charles as he shook hands with Jean  
  
"Nice to meet you both! Margaret mentions that you two are my grandchildren's honorary uncles!" said Jean  
  
"I'm Max Klinger. I'm a company clerk!" said Klinger as he shook hands with Jean  
  
"I'm Cathy Jo Barnes. I believe we talked on the phone last week. Let me just say that I enjoy looking after the twins. I'm the assistant company clerk!" said Cathy Jo as she shook hands with Jean  
  
"Nice to meet you two. Klinger, aren't you the one who dresses like a woman to get out of the army? Where's your dress?" asked Jean  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Houlihan, I gave up on the idea. Allow me to get your bags for you!" answered Klinger  
  
"Thank you, Klinger!" replied Jean  
  
"Mom, let me show you to your tent. By the way, how long are you staying here?" asked Margaret  
  
"A couple of weeks at the most!" replied Jean  
  
Margaret, Hawkeye and the twins spend most of their free time with Jean, except when the wounded were pouring in.  
  
A few days later, the wounded were pouring in.  
  
"Attention all personnel, incoming wounded! Report to triage!" said the P. A. announcement  
  
Margaret takes the twins to Cathy Jo. Hawkeye, B. J., Charles, and Colonel Potter tend to the wounded.  
  
"This man can go first. He's got a belly full of fragments!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Anything I can do, Hawkeye?" asked Father Mulcahy  
  
"Father, there may be some soldiers needing last rights around here, but I think my patient will make it!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"I'm not sure about this man's leg whether we can save it or not with the arterial transplant! It maybe beyond repair!" said B. J.  
  
"I have a head injury case over here! Prep him immediately!" said Charles  
  
"Chest wounds over here. A bullet may have punctured the lung!" said Colonel Potter  
  
"Colonel Potter, is there anyway I can help?" asked Jean  
  
"Yes, Jean, can you assist me in the O. R.?" asked Colonel Potter  
  
"Sure, I'll go scrub right away!" answered Jean  
  
In the O. R., Hawkeye and Margaret work on a belly wound, B. J. and Kellye work on the leg wound, Charles and Bigelow work on the chest wounds while Colonel Potter and Jean work on the head wounds.  
  
"Margaret, I'm just wondering if your mother likes me", said Hawkeye  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye, my mother is quite fond of you. I mean, she sees that we're very happy together!" answered Margaret  
  
"Did she say anything about me after I left to put the twins to bed?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Well, she said that you are very handsome, charming, and intelligent!" answered Margaret  
  
"Really! Your father thought that I was irresponsible, unmilitary, and incompetent!" replied Hawkeye  
  
"My parents have opposite personalities. Mom thinks you're sweet and thoughtful and she wants to spend time with the kids so that we can have a night out in Korea. So, shall we head to the Officer's Club or Rosie's" said Margaret  
  
"Margaret, do you realize that this is our first night out since you gave birth to the twins? I think we'll go to Rosie's, after all, that's where we became engaged!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Sounds wonderful. I love you, Hawkeye!" said Margaret  
  
"And I love you too, Margaret" said Hawkeye  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret kiss each other after Hawkeye closes up the patient's wounds.  
  
"Ah, look at the happy couple. I'm so glad that I volunteered to take the twins, Margaret and Hawkeye need time to themselves once in a while. Besides, Cathy Jo and Klinger also need a break. They've done such a wonderful job babysitting!" said Jean  
  
"Mildred and I were the same way after our kids were born. Finally one night, we got a babysitter and went out for a night on the town!" replied Colonel Potter  
  
"Oh, I've met Mildred at the reunion party. She's a very lucky lady to have a man like you. Alvin never had time to be romantic, that's why I'm so fond of Hawkeye!" answered Jean  
  
"You know, seeing Hawkeye and Margaret act in that way makes me miss Peg even more!" said B. J.  
  
"Well, I can't answer to that because that lady I love is just outside those doors!" said Charles  
  
"Charles, are you ever gonna move on with your relationship with Cathy Jo, or are you gonna go through life wondering what it would have been like being with her!" said B. J.  
  
"Hunnicutt, I've told you before that when I feel the time is right, then I'll ask her to spend the rest of her life with me!" answered Charles  
  
"Just checking. I just love annoying you!" replied B. J.  
  
"I know and you do such a good job doing it!" said Charles  
  
Later that evening, Jean looks after her grandchildren in her tent. Hawkeye and Margaret go to Rosie's with B. J., Charles, Klinger, Father Mulcahy, and Colonel Potter.  
  
"Maggie, Ben, do you realize how lucky I am to have you as my grandchildren. I never thought that it would ever happen, but I love you two so much. Your mommy and daddy love you and Cathy Jo, Klinger, Father Mulcahy, B. J., Charles, and Colonel Potter love you too. The enlisted men and nurses all love you. You two are too young to realize that you're very lucky to have so many people love you", said Jean as she held the twins in her arms  
  
Someone knocks at the door.  
  
"Come in. Cathy Jo, what a nice surprise!" said Jean as Cathy Jo came into the tent  
  
"Hi Jean! I just came in to say goodnight to my little friends, Maggie and Ben!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"Cathy Jo, you're a very thoughtful lady. Tell me about yourself!" replied Jean  
  
"Well, I'm from Plymouth, Massachusetts. I have one younger sister and younger twin brothers. I went to an all girls Catholic school. I went to Harvard Business School. I'm not married nor do I have any children" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"Do you think you might get married and have children someday?" asked Jean  
  
"Definitely! You see, ever since I came here, Klinger and I have done double duty doing our regular work and babysitting the twins when Hawkeye and Margaret are in surgery. That's why I'm so attached to these precious babies!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"Did I hear correctly that you've been seeing Charles Emerson Winchester on a regular basis? Margaret had told me about your relationship!" asked Jean  
  
"Yes, Charles is such a sweet man. Most of the people here see the arrogance on the outside, but on the inside, he loves culture as much as I do!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"Do you see yourself as being married to him?" asked Jean  
  
"I can picture myself being married to him. I just hope he likes children because I want lots, but then again, he and B. J. have babysat the twins while Hawkeye and Margaret were on Post Op duty, so maybe he does like children!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"I hope it all works out for the best. Alvin and I have been divorced for quite sometime", said Jean  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know. How did Margaret take the news?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"Margaret was devastated, but she soon realized that I was happy and he was happy. That's why I'm so close to Margaret, she always came to me with her problems. She's my only child, so I still think of her as my little girl. I'm so proud of her" replied Jean  
  
"I better go. I'm supposed to meet Charles at Rosie's. Goodnight, Jean!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Goodnight, Cathy Jo! It was nice talking to you!" said Jean  
  
Cathy Jo walks over to Rosie's and meets the rest of the gang there. The gang have been there awhile having some drinks and some fun.  
  
"Hi Charles, I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"That's okay. Where have you been?" asked Charles  
  
"Sweetheart, I was talking to Jean and saying goodnight to Maggie and Ben. I just love those babies and I can't wait to have my own children someday when I get married!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"How's my mother handling the twins?" asked Margaret  
  
"Margaret, she was just putting them to bed. Your mother is a sweet lady. Just when I was coming into her tent to say goodnight to the twins, she told them that she loves them and that their mommy and daddy and all of the 4077 loves them!" replied Cathy Jo  
  
"My mother said that! Isn't that nice, she likes everyone here!" said Margaret  
  
"Margaret, you're mother is a such a terrific nurse. She's got a good set of hands on her and she did great assisting me in the O. R. She told me that she's very proud of you!" said Colonel Potter  
  
"Thank you, Colonel! I needed to hear that! Besides, she was a Captain when she in the army and a former army nurse. I guess she's proud that I became a Major when she was only a Captain!" replied Margaret  
  
"Margaret, I still can't believe that your mother actually likes me. Your father couldn't stand me!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Darling, I put in a good word for you and everyone in my letters to her. She's glad that she got a chance to meet you all and she's also glad that she went to the reunion that Peg set up!" replied Margaret  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that she met Peg there. Did she say anything about me?" asked B. J.  
  
"B. J., she thinks that you're a lucky man to have Peg and Erin as your family and that they're lucky to have you too!" said Margaret  
  
"I like your mother and I never really talked to her!" replied B. J.  
  
"Margaret, what did she say about me?" asked Charles  
  
"She said that Charles is a decent man, though he doesn't show it very often. She also thought that your parents were nice!" said Margaret  
  
"Well, I also think Charles is a decent, warm, and caring man and I love him!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"And I think that Cathy Jo is a sweet and innocent woman and I love her too!" said Charles and then he kisses Cathy Jo  
  
"Father Mulcahy, would you like to hear what mom said about you?" asked Margaret  
  
"All good, I hope!" replied Father Mulcahy  
  
"Don't worry! She said she's never seen a chaplain that's dedicated and understanding like you and she praises the work that you do with the orphans. She also said that your sister is a very talented nun!" said Margaret  
  
"What a relief that was!" replied Father Mulcahy  
  
"And last but not least, Klinger. Mom has never met a soldier quite like you. Even though he pulls some crazy stunts, he's still a good person. What she means is that you would sacrifice anything for the good of the rest of the camp and she thought that your parents were nice, even though they didn't speak English", said Margaret  
  
"Major, how does she know about these qualities in us?" asked Klinger  
  
"Well, Klinger, mom's been watching all of us during the past few days. I've wrote to her and told her all about you people. She just wanted to know what you were like for sure!" answered Margaret  
  
"Margaret, I think I can say on behalf of everyone that we all love your mother!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Thank you, Cathy Jo!" replied Margaret  
  
"Hawkeye, I didn't mention this to you, but when mom and I were talking about how she loved Peg's reunion, she mentioned that she and your father have been seeing each other and are just friends and she's quite fond of him!" said Margaret  
  
"Why didn't dad tell me? I think it's great that your mom's become friends with him!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Well, you father probably didn't tell you because you might think that it's a bad idea for in-laws to be dating. Plus, you told me how difficult to see your dad with another woman after your mom died!" replied Margaret  
  
"I did say that, didn't I! It's alright for your mom and my dad to be friends, after all, they share grandchildren. I can't wait for dad to meet his grandchildren and his beautiful daughter-in-law!" said Hawkeye  
  
"I can't wait to meet Daniel either! He was so nice to me on the phone when I called him about your appendectomy a year ago! He knew then that I care a great deal about his son!" said Margaret  
  
"Well, I have an announcement that I would like to share with you all. Cathy Jo, you're a beautiful woman and these past few months with you have been the best since I came here. I never thought that I would be in love when I was so busy with medicine. Will you marry me, Cathy Jo?" asked Charles as he got down on one knee and pulled out an expensive diamond ring  
  
"Charles, I've never been happier with any other man before. In fact, you're the first man I've ever dated. The answer is yes, I will marry you!" replied Cathy Jo as Charles place the ring on her finger and then they kiss each other  
  
"Congratulations to the newly engaged couple. May you have many happy years together!" said Father Mulcahy  
  
"Thank you, Father. I want to wait and get married stateside so that we can have both of our families and all of our friends from the 4077 there too!" replied Cathy Jo  
  
"I have to agree with my future wife on that one!" said Charles  
  
"Cathy Jo, I know that Charles will make you very happy!" said Margaret  
  
"Thank you, Margaret! I want to keep in touch with you, Hawkeye, both your parents, and the twins when the war is over!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Charles, I never thought you would do it!" said B. J.  
  
"Yeah, you really surprised us all!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Pierce, Hunnicutt, I thought that this was the perfect time to ask her! I've felt that I've known her long enough to tell if she was the one!" said Charles  
  
"Winchester, congratulations! You're getting a great girl. I know she'll make you happy!" said Colonel Potter  
  
"That goes for me too! I think Cathy Jo will make a fine mother too!" said Klinger  
  
"Colonel Potter, Klinger, that's very nice of you both. Thank you!" said Cathy Jo  
  
Charles and Cathy Jo told Jean and the rest of the 4077 about their engagement and the wedding has been set when everyone is stateside after the war is over.  
  
The End 


	7. Franklin Marion Burns

Franklin Marion Burns — The Story of Ferret Face  
Author's note: The characters belong to 20th Century Fox. Any characters that I made up belong to me.  
  
June, 1953. It's been over a year since Frank was promoted to Lieutenant-Colonel and transferred back to Fort Wayne, Indiana. He likes the authority that he has over his colleagues, not to mention the money that he's making to give Louise everything she wants. He wishes that Margaret hadn't married Donald Penobscott because he was happier with her.  
  
Frank's parents are Frank and Marion Burns Sr. Frank's brothers are named Robert, David, and Samuel. Louise's parents are Wendell and Penelope McNealy. She's an only child. Louise always dresses conservatively, always wearing sensible shoes and dresses. Her brown hair was mostly up in a bun and her green eyes were always hidden behind those glasses. She wears little make-up and rarely smiled because of her shy demeanor. Frank was always there for her, he even delivered all three of their daughters when they were born.  
  
Laura is the oldest at age 13. She has long brown hair which was usually in a barrette. She has Frank's blue eyes, but she was more like her mother, prim and proper. Christina is the second oldest at age 11, she has Frank's quick temper and quick wit. She also has brown hair, but has green eyes like her mother. Julianna is the youngest at age 9 and is also shy, she idolizes both of her older sisters. She looks like Louise the most, she even has Christina's sense of fashion, which is in between conservative and flashy.  
  
The Burns family sits down to a dinner cooked up by Louise.  
  
"Hi darling, how was your day?" asked Louise as she kissed Frank  
  
"Oh, the usual, you know, sick people!" answered Frank  
  
"Hi daddy! Guess what, I'm getting an award at school and I'm also giving a speech at the grade 6 graduation!" said Julianna  
  
"That's great, Julianna! I'm proud of you!" replied Frank  
  
"Daddy, she's the youngest and she gets all of the attention! Aren't you going to ask me about my day?" said Christina  
  
"Oh, sorry, Christina! How was your day?" asked Frank  
  
"I got the highest mark in my class on my report card!" answered Christina  
  
"I'm so proud of you too, Christina! What happened to you today, Laura?" asked Frank  
  
"Daddy, there's this year-end dance coming up at school and there's this boy who asked me to go with him to the dance!" said Laura  
  
"Laura, who's the boy? Do I know his parents?" asked Frank  
  
"Frank, she told me already that it's Steven Jacobs, you know, he's a neighbor of ours!" answered Louise  
  
"That's right, John Jacobs plays golf at the country club and his wife, Nora, is a nurse at the hospital. Great people!" answered Frank  
  
"Does this mean I can go?" asked Laura  
  
"Of course you can, just be home by midnight!" answered Frank  
  
"Frank, that's so unlike you, anytime Laura mentions any boys, you're ready to tear them down limb by limb. Now, what's gotten into you?" asked Louise  
  
"Oh, Louise, girls, I'm going away for a couple of weeks. I'm going to be conducting medical lectures in the Southeast Asia region. It means more money and a possible promotion!" said Frank  
  
"Honey, if you're happy, then so am I!" said Louise  
  
"Me too, daddy!" said Christina  
  
"We're gong to miss you around here!" said Julianna  
  
"Wait, this will be the same as when you left to go to war, isn't it?" asked Laura  
  
"Yes, but I'll be back at a definite time instead of not knowing at all!" answered Frank  
  
"I guess we'll get used to it!" said Louise  
  
"I'll write to all of you, everyday, besides, you're all my girls!" said Frank  
  
"Okay, sweetheart!" said Louise  
  
"Does this mean you'll miss my award and speech?" asked Julianna  
  
"No, I won't be leaving until after that!" answered Frank  
  
"That's great!" said Christina  
  
Two weeks later, Frank is in the full extent of his tour. He happened to be in Seoul, his last stop in the tour, when he thought he should visit his old stomping grounds of the 4077 MASH. He was coming out of the officer's club when he saw someone approach him with a jeep.  
  
"Driver, take me to the 4077 MASH!" said Frank  
  
"Why are you going there, sir?" asked the driver  
  
"I have some unfinished business to tend to there!" answered Frank  
  
"Yes, sir, we'll be there in an hour!" said the driver  
  
"Wait until I see the look on their faces when they see me, Lieutenant-Colonel Frank Burns, in Korea again!" said Frank  
  
"What was that, sir?" asked the driver  
  
"Nothing, keep driving!" replied Frank  
  
They arrive at the 4077 to find that nothing has changed on the outside, but he didn't expect to find any changes on the inside. Franks goes into what used to be Radar's office looking for Colonel Potter. He sees a young woman sitting where Radar usually sits, typing the daily reports for I-Core.  
  
"Ten hut! Stand at attention, Lieutenant!" said Frank as he approached the young woman  
  
"Yes, sir!" said the young woman as she saluted Frank  
  
"Who may I ask are you and what are you doing here?" asked Frank  
  
"First Lieutenant Catherine Josephine Barnes, soon to be Mrs. Dr. Charles Emerson Winchester, the third and I'm company clerk here along with Sergeant Max Klinger. Who are you, Lieutenant-Colonel?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"Well, I'm the former Major Frank Burns! Why isn't Corporal O'Reilly here, and Sergeant Klinger, since when did he get promoted? Where's Colonel Potter?" asked Frank  
  
"Colonel Potter's polishing Sophie's saddle and for your information, Corporal O'Reilly was discharged a while back due to family hardship and Klinger got promoted!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"What the blazes is going on here? Frank, what are you doing in Korea, the last I heard was you were back in Indiana!" asked Colonel Potter as he walked out of his office  
  
"Colonel, I'm just finishing my tour of conducting lectures and I was in the neighborhood. I won't cause any trouble!" answered Frank  
  
"Well, alright! Cathy Jo, I see you've met the infamous Frank Burns. Cathy Jo's engaged to your successor, Major Charles Emerson Winchester. Come over to the officer's club and I'll buy you both a drink!" said Colonel Potter  
  
"Colonel Potter, before we go, I need you to sign the daily reports that I typed up to send to I-core!" said Cathy Jo as she handed the papers to Colonel Potter  
  
"Very well! Let's be on our way!" answered Colonel Potter after he signed the papers  
  
"Sounds great to me! It's nice that you're engaged to a doctor! How does it feel?" asked Frank as the trio was leaving the office  
  
"It feels wonderful because Charles is such a great man!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
Colonel Potter, Frank, and Cathy Jo enter the officer's club to find Father Mulcahy, Klinger, B.J., and Charles all sitting together in the corner.  
  
"Hi darling, who's this stranger with you?" asked Charles  
  
"Charles, this is your predecessor, Frank Burns!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"So, you're the infamous Frank Burns! Pierce and Hunnicutt told me so many stories about their practical jokes on you!" said Charles  
  
"What are you doing in Korea, Ferret Face?" asked B.J.  
  
"What's with the cheesy moustache, Hunnicutt?" asked Frank  
  
"Relax, I just grew it for fun!" answered B.J.  
  
"Klinger, you're not in a dress, but wearing Sergeant stripes!" said Frank  
  
"Yes, sir, I gave up my section 8 schemes and I got promoted!" answered Klinger  
  
"Father, you're a Captain! When did you get promoted?" asked Frank  
  
"Well, it was a little while ago. Hawkeye pinned the bars on me and he even saluted me!" answered Father Mulcahy  
  
"Colonel Burns, why are you here? Did you not get enough torture being in Korea last time?" asked Charles  
  
"That's not funny, Winchester! I'm here conducting lectures to medical army corps! Where did you get your training, the laughing academy?" asked Frank  
  
"Harvard, and for your information, I was the top student in my class, and I don't wish to be insulted by you anymore!" answered Charles  
  
"Fine, maybe Major Houlihan will have an intelligent conversation with me instead of you degenerates!" replied Frank as he walked out  
  
"Burns is going to be in shock when he finds out that Margaret isn't married to Penobscott, but to Hawkeye instead. Hawkeye was his worst enemy!" said Colonel Potter  
  
"Margaret was married before?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"Yes, she married and divorced Donald Penobscott within three months because he was having an affair and Hawkeye comforted her and they fell in love and got married!" replied B.J.  
  
"Boy, he is going to be shocked!" said Klinger  
  
Frank walks over to Margaret's tend but he's unprepared to face what happens next. He knocks on the door and it opens.  
  
"What are you doing here, Pierce? This is Major Houlihan's tent!" said Frank as Hawkeye opened the door  
  
"Frank, what the hell are you doing in Korea!" asked Hawkeye as he stared at Frank  
  
"Answer my question first!" said Frank as he entered the tent  
  
Just then, Margaret walks in holding two babies.  
  
"Frank, why are you here!" asked Margaret  
  
"I was giving a lecture in Seoul and I was in the neighborhood! Why is Pierce in your tent?" asked Frank  
  
"Well, Frank, it's a long story! I divorced that scum of the earth, Donald Penobscott, and Hawkeye was there for me and he comforted me through that rough time!" answered Margaret as she put the twins down for a nap  
  
"And when I had my appendix taken out, I confessed my love to Margaret as I was under anesthesia and she confessed her love to me in Post-Op. Then we dated for a few months and we got married in the mess tent. Margaret got pregnant a few weeks later and I won the fight against the Army to let Margaret stay with me. Then she gave birth to Maggie and Ben in the O.R. and I delivered them myself!" replied Hawkeye  
  
"Is this some sick joke! Do you really expect me to believe all of this!" said Frank  
  
"Frank, it's true! Here's a copy of our marriage certificate!" said Hawkeye as he handed it to Frank  
  
"It's probably forged!" answered Frank as he examines it  
  
"Here's our wedding rings, our wedding pictures and some pictures of when I was pregnant with the twins!" said Margaret as she handed those items to Frank  
  
"What did your parents say about all of this?" asked Frank  
  
"My dad was overjoyed!" said Hawkeye  
  
"My father wasn't thrilled, but my mother was here about a week ago and she approves of Hawkeye!" said Margaret  
  
"You mean she's out of jail!" said Frank  
  
"What are you talking about, Frank?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Remember the time you wanted to borrow $240 for your sister's wedding present! You told me that your salary goes to keep your mother out of jail because she's a shoplifter and a drunk!" said Frank  
  
"Frank, my mother isn't either of those things and I'm an only child! I made it up so that I could have a few dollars to hold me over until payday, I wanted to get something unique for my mother's birthday present!" said Margaret  
  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" asked Frank  
  
"Because I wanted to find out if you would lend me money in the first place!" answered Margaret  
  
"Well, I guess that I have no choice but to give you my best wishes!" said Frank as he looked at the pictures and handed them back to Margaret  
  
"Thanks, Frank, I knew some good would come out of this conversation!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Well, I must shove off, bye!" said Frank as he left the tent  
  
"Goodbye, Ferret Face!" said Margaret and Hawkeye in unison  
  
Frank walks out of Margaret's tent with a little tear in his eye. He then meets up with the rest of the gang in the compound.  
  
"Frank, your lips have disappeared! Something's up!" said B.J.  
  
"It's not Major Houlihan!" replied Frank  
  
"We didn't say it was!" said Charles  
  
"How could she have the nerve to marry Pierce behind my back, not to mention have twins to him!" said Frank  
  
"Burns, face it, you're just a ghost in Margaret's past! Let her go and be happy with Hawkeye!" replied Colonel Potter  
  
"Hawkeye and Margaret love each other, I'm sure they didn't get married just to get even with anyone. I performed the wedding ceremony, I should know!" said Father Mulcahy  
  
"I remember when Margaret announced that her divorce come through from Penobscott. She was so happy and she was even happier when she announced that she was marrying Hawkeye. They're a match made in heaven!" said Klinger  
  
"Well, I gave them my blessing and I patched things up between me and Pierce. I shall be off, I'm due back in Indiana in a few days. Goodbye all!" replied Frank  
  
"Goodbye, Colonel Burns!" said Cathy Jo  
  
They all watch Frank leaving the 4077 MASH for the last time.  
  
"Still the same old Frank Burns. Nothing much has changed!" said B.J.  
  
"I think he's as nutty as you all described him!" replied Charles  
  
"I've never said anything terrible about a person before, but he's almost as nutty as that CIA man, Colonel Flagg!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"So you've met Flagg too!" replied Colonel Potter  
  
"Oh, yes! When I worked at I-core, we've had so many run ins with him. You needed a scorecard to keep up with his different aliases!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"That's so true!" said Colonel Potter  
  
The gang all shares a laugh over Frank and Flagg.  
  
Back in Indiana, Frank is back home with Louise and his daughters.  
  
"Hi darling, how as your trip!" asked Louise  
  
"Fine and dandy, Louise. What did you and the girls do while I was gone?" asked Frank  
  
"Well, we stayed at my parent's house for a week to look after my mother while my father was out of town. We all had a great time. You still didn't tell me about your trip!" said Louise  
  
"There's not much to tell, I just conducted lectures in Japan, China, Vietnam, and Korea. I did get to visit my old unit, the 4077 MASH!" said Frank  
  
"You didn't happen to run into your 'friend' Major Houlihan by any chance or did you!" replied Louise  
  
"Well, yes, but she's not Major Houlihan anymore. She's now Major Margaret Houlihan-Pierce, she married my worst enemy, Captain Hawkeye Pierce, and she had twins to him as well!" said Frank  
  
"Frank, let her go. She's moved on, she doesn't need you! I need you more than anything. I know all about your so-called friendship with her. That's why I threatened to leave you and get a divorce!" replied Louise in anger  
  
"You wouldn't do that, would you?" asked Frank frighteningly  
  
"It's a good thing she got married to someone else because I certainly wouldn't be here having this ridiculous conversation with you. I would have left you just like that! I've got everything I need and if you don't want me, then I'll leave with the girls and live with my parents because they'll support me!" answered Louise still steamed from Frank  
  
"I don't want you to leave me because I love you and the girls more than ever before and I gave Major Houlihan my blessing! I'm a one woman man!" said Frank  
  
"Okay, just for that I'll give you another chance!" answered Louise  
  
"Really, Louise! You meant it?" asked Frank  
  
"Really. Now kiss me before this offer expires!" answered Louise  
  
The next few months passed by. September finally came and the girls were back at school. Louise had started working outside the house, something Frank didn't approve of, but he never said anything to her because he was afraid that she would leave him for good. He feels lonely and sad because his wife isn't there for him when he gets home from work. One September day, he calls in sick to work. He then mixes a liquid full of barbiturates and vodka and then drinks it. A few hours later, his daughters come home from school to see him laying unconscious on the bedroom floor. They call Louise at work and the ambulance and they arrived quickly, but it's too late, Frank Burns was dead at age 45! Louise and the girls were distraught over Frank's death, they depended on him for everything, now they have to face life in a new way.  
  
The End 


	8. After The War

After the War  
  
Author's note: The characters belong to 20th Century Fox. Any other characters that were created belong to me.  
  
Crabapple Cove, 1953. It's been two months since the war ended and Hawkeye couldn't be happier about that. He and Margaret were settling nicely in civilian life. Margaret decided to leave the army and she got a job as a nurse at her husband's practice. Daniel Pierce has a great bond with Hawkeye's new family. He looks after his grandchildren while their mommy and daddy are working, since he is retired and Hawkeye took over the practice. Hawkeye and Margaret are just waking up to go to breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart!" said Hawkeye as he kissed Margaret  
  
"Good morning, Hawkeye! Did you sleep well?" asked Margaret   
  
"I slept very well because you were right next to me!" replied Hawkeye  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye, I'm so glad that you stopped having those nightmares about Korea. You know, while you were in that hospital where Sidney treated you, I was scared because it was the first time since we were married that we were apart. I really missed you!" said Margaret  
  
"Margaret, I'm just glad to be myself again. I wonder if the twins slept well!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"Hawkeye, those babies sleep through anything. I better get up and check on them!" said Margaret as she put on her pink robe over her pink pyjamas  
  
"I'm right behind you!" said Hawkeye as he put on his red robe over his blue pyjamas  
  
They go into the twins' bedroom and find that both babies are wide awake in their crib and wearing their sleepers.  
  
"Maggie, Ben, why didn't you let mommy and daddy know you were awake?" asked Margaret as she picked up both babies from their crib  
  
"Margaret, they're seven months old. They can't talk, but they usually cry when they need us!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye, I just wanted them to know that we love them!" said Margaret  
  
"I know, I just have fun irritating you!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"I love my practical joker of a husband!" replied Margaret as she place the babies on the changing table  
  
They change the twins' diapers and clothes. Then they head downstairs with the twins and put them in their highchairs. Daniel is sitting down to the breakfast that he made for his family. Daniel looks like Hawkeye, only he has grey hair and he is dressed comfortably in a white shirt and navy blue pants.  
  
"Good morning, dad!" said Hawkeye as he and Margaret sat down at the table  
  
"Good morning, Hawkeye and Margaret! How did you two sleep?" asked Daniel  
  
"Well, we slept great, but we didn't hear the twins crying!" answered Margaret as she was eating her breakfast  
  
"I did, but I didn't want to wake you up, Margaret, because you two have been so tired lately. Anyway, I checked up on them to see what they wanted and all they wanted their bottles." said Daniel  
  
"Thanks, Daniel! The twins are lucky to have a grandpa like you!" replied Margaret  
  
"Anytime, Margaret, besides, my son has been working too hard and I know he gets up with the babies sometimes. I love these darlings. Son, what's your caseload like today?" asked Daniel  
  
"According to my schedule, it's light today unlike the meatball surgery we did in Korea!" answered Hawkeye as he sniffed his food  
  
"It's nice working alongside with my husband everyday because I can keep my eye on him and we can have lunch together!" said Margaret as she was drinking her coffee  
  
"It's so nice not living in an empty house. Since I'm retired, I love having my grandchildren for company!" said Daniel  
  
"Well, sweetheart, we better get dressed and head off to work. Bye, dad! Bye, Maggie and Ben!" said Hawkeye as he finished his breakfast   
  
"Bye, everyone!" said Margaret as she kissed the twins goodbye  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret go upstairs and get dressed for work. Margaret wears a white nurse's dress with white shoes and Hawkeye wears a white shirt and black pants under his lab coat and puts on black socks and shoes. They head back downstairs to grab their coats. Daniel babysits the twins all day. Later that evening, Hawkeye and Margaret come home to a home-cooked meal prepared by Daniel.  
  
"Hi, son! Did you hard day at work?" asked Daniel as Hawkeye and Margaret walked into the kitchen  
  
"Dad, it was pretty light. I mostly fixed up torn ligaments, broken bones, and cuts. It's great to be a civilian again!" answered Hawkeye as he sat down at the table  
  
"Daniel, did the twins make any fuss after we left? Sometimes they cry after I leave! What smells so good?" said Margaret as she sat down with Hawkeye  
  
"Chicken Parmesan. It's a recipe Joan and I used for years. I miss that woman, she died when Hawkeye was 10. The twins were great all day and they're sleeping right now and they've been fed and changed." said Daniel as he served up his meal to Hawkeye and Margaret  
  
"I miss her too, dad!" answered Hawkeye as he was eating  
  
"I'm so glad that I always had my mother to go to when I was growing up. I'm also glad that she came to Korea to meet her family. Do you still talk to my mother?" asked Margaret as she was eating  
  
"Jean calls here about once a month, but we're just friends. I can't picture myself getting married again. She says that she likes living in Boston!" answered Daniel as he was eating  
  
"I think it's great that you're still friends with mom, don't you, darling?" said Margaret  
  
"Absolutely!" answered Hawkeye  
  
After finishing their meal and washing the dishes, the phone rings and Margaret answers it.  
  
"Hello, this is Margaret Pierce speaking. Can I help you?" asked Margaret on the phone  
  
"Margaret, it's Cathy Jo from the 4077. How's everything in Maine?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"Cathy Jo, it's great to hear from you again. Hawkeye, the twins, and I miss you. Those babies are growing like crazy!" answered Margaret  
  
"I'd love to see them again. The reason I'm calling is because Charles and I have set a wedding date for November 1. I'm inviting you, Hawkeye, Hawkeye's dad, and the twins to the wedding and reception. The wedding is in Boston and I've invited the whole gang from the 4077!" replied Cathy Jo  
  
"That's wonderful, Cathy Jo! I'll be sure to tell the rest of my family the news. Have you two met each other's families?" asked Margaret  
  
"Yes, Margaret, we did! Charles' family adores me and my family is quite fond of Charles!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"That's wonderful! We'll see you in a month. Bye, Cathy Jo!" said Margaret  
  
"Bye, Margaret!" said Cathy Jo as she hung up the phone  
  
Margaret hangs up the phone.  
  
"Margaret, what was that all about?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Hawkeye, Cathy Jo and Charles are getting married in Boston on November 1. She called to invite you, me, your father, and the twins to Boston!" answered Margaret  
  
"That's great! I can't believe Charles is getting married. Say, dad, do you want to come with us on our trip and meet the twins' 4077 babysitter?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Sure, son, I'd be delighted!" answered Daniel  
  
The phone rings again and this time Hawkeye answers it.  
  
"Pierce residence, Hawkeye speaking!" said Hawkeye as he answered the phone  
  
"Hawk, it's me, B.J.!" said B.J.  
  
"Beej, how are you? How's Peg and Erin and civilian life?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Everyone's great, Hawk. I just got a call from Cathy Jo inviting me, Peg, and Erin to her wedding in Boston! Did you and Margaret get invited?" asked B.J.  
  
"Yes, Beej! We're all going, including my dad and the twins. Are you coming?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Yeah, Hawk. I guess you could call it a mini reunion. I wonder if the rest of the gang will be there?" asked B.J.  
  
"Well, we're gonna find out in a month's time. I'll see you and Peg there. Bye, Beej!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Bye, Hawk!" said B.J. as he hung up the phone  
  
Hawkeye hangs up the phone.  
  
"Hawkeye, is B.J. going to the wedding?" asked Margaret  
  
"Yes, Margaret! Peg and Erin are coming too!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"That's wonderful! I can't wait to meet Peg and Erin!" replied Margaret  
  
"Son, this will be some party. I finally get to meet the rest of the 4077 gang!" said Daniel  
  
Boston, 1953. The Pierce family arrived at the Winchester mansion for the pre-wedding gathering. Hawkeye and Daniel were dressed in tuxedos because it was a black tie event. Margaret was dress in a white dress with matching shoes and handbag. Maggie was dressed in a pink dress with a pink ribbon in her sprigs of blonde hair with little white shoes. Ben was dressed in a little blue suit with a little bow-tie with little black shoes, which matched nicely with his sprigs of black hair. Both babies have blue eyes like both of their parents. Daniel was holding the twins, who were wide awake. As they rang the doorbell, they were greeted by Earl the butler, a tall, bald man with brown eyes wearing a tux.  
  
"Your name, please?" asked Earl  
  
"Dr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce and family!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"Right this way, Dr. Pierce!" said Earl  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret were in awe as they looked around the mansion while Daniel was still holding the twins. There were so many wealthy socialites around them, they weren't sure if they came to the right address. Suddenly, a voice called out to them.  
  
"Hawkeye, Margaret! I'm so glad you could make it!" said Cathy Jo wearing a blue dress and shoes  
  
"Cathy Jo, how are you and congratulations on you wedding!" said Margaret  
  
"Things couldn't be better, Margaret. Charles is even sweeter to me since the war ended. I don't believe I've met this gentleman. I'm Cathy Jo Barnes soon to be Mrs. Charles Emerson Winchester!" said Cathy Jo as she shook hands with Daniel  
  
"Hello, Cathy Jo! I'm Daniel Pierce, Hawkeye's father. I congratulate you on your wedding and I hear you took good care of my grandchildren in Korea!" said Daniel as he was still holding the twins  
  
"It's my pleasure! I can't wait to have kids of my own. There's a nursery upstairs if you want to put the babies to sleep. By the way, why is your son named Hawkeye?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"His real name is Benjamin Franklin, but the name Hawkeye came from a character from my favorite book 'The Last of the Mohicans'!" answered Daniel  
  
"I love that book, myself, Dr. Pierce!" replied Cathy Jo  
  
"Please call me Daniel. Son, what are you doing?" asked Daniel  
  
"I'm looking to see if B. J. showed up!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"Hawkeye, they're around here somewhere! Come with me and I'll introduce you to our families!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
Cathy Jo leads Hawkeye, Margaret, and Daniel to the parlor. The maid takes the twins upstairs to the nursery.  
  
"Charles, this is Hawkeye's father, Daniel Pierce!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Nice to meet you, Charles!" said Daniel  
  
"Same goes to you, Dr. Pierce!" replied Charles, who was dressed in a tuxedo  
  
"Hawkeye, Margaret, and Daniel, these are my parents, James and Mary Barnes" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Hello, Drs. and Mrs. Pierce. Cathy Jo has told me so much about you because of her attachment to the babies!" said Mary, a short, thin woman with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a green dress and shoes  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Barnes!" said Margaret  
  
"Cathy Jo told me all about you too, Drs. and Mrs. Pierce!" said James, a tall, thin man with grey hair and green eyes wearing a tuxedo  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Barnes!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Your grandchildren gave our Cathy Jo so much joy!" said Mrs. Barnes  
  
"They give me pleasure and joy, too!" replied Daniel  
  
"Hawkeye, Margaret, and Daniel, these are Charles' parents, Charles and Emily Winchester!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Nice too meet you three. Charles told me all about you in his letters!" said Emily, a tall, average figured woman with grey hair and green eyes wearing a purple dress and shoes  
  
"Same goes for us, Mrs. Winchester!" said Margaret  
  
"So, you're the lovebirds for the 4077! Who's the other gentleman?" asked Charles Sr., a tall, heavy, bald man with green eyes wearing a tuxedo  
  
"Mr. Winchester, this is my father, Dr. Daniel Pierce!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Wait a minute! I remember you from the reunion party we had back in New York! How have you been?" asked Charles Sr.  
  
"I'm great. It's nice to see you and Emily again, Charles!" said Daniel  
  
"You too, Daniel!" said Emily  
  
A couple of young woman and young men come into the room.  
  
"Hello, I'm Honoria Winchester!" said Honoria, a tall, average figured woman with brown hair and green eyes wearing a baby blue dress and shoes  
  
"I'm Betty Anne Barnes!" said Betty Ann, a short, average figured woman with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a rosy pink dress with shoes  
  
"I'm Matt Barnes!" said Matt, a tall, thin man with brown hair and green eyes wearing a tuxedo  
  
"And I'm John Barnes!" said John, also a tall thin man with brown hair and green eyes wearing a tuxedo  
  
"I'm Margaret Pierce, this is my husband, Hawkeye, and my father-in-law, Daniel!" answered Margaret  
  
"Nice to meet you all!" said Honoria, Betty Anne, Matt, and John in unison  
  
"Margaret, my sister Betty Anne and Honoria are my bridesmaids and my brothers are my ushers!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"That's nice, who's the maid of honor and best man?" asked Margaret  
  
"Well, he's someone from Charles' workplace and his wife. Their names are Dr. John and Louise MacIntyre!" replied Cathy Jo  
  
Hawkeye goes out into the hall and hears a familiar voice.  
  
"Hawkeye, long time no see!" said the voice  
  
"Trapper John! What are you doing here?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"I'm Charles' best man and my wife, Louise, is the matron of honor. Charles and I became co-workers at Boston Mercy. What are you doing here?" asked Trapper who was wearing a tuxedo  
  
"Well, after Frank Burns got a discharge from the army with a Section 8, Charles became roommates with me and B.J.!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that Frank went nuts!" said Trapper  
  
"That's right! Old Ferret Face killed himself after he found out that Margaret and I got married and had twins!" said Hawkeye  
  
"You married Hot Lips and had twins! I thought you hated each other!" asked Trapper  
  
"Margaret changed after she married and divorced Donald Penobscott. She confided in me and we fell in love and next thing you know, we were married in the mess tent by Father Mulcahy!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"Wow, this is great! Oh, Louise, this is Hawkeye Pierce!" said Trapper as his wife joined him  
  
"So you're the famous Hawkeye!" said Louise, a short, average figured woman with light brown hair and brown eyes wearing a mauve dress and shoes  
  
"I'm the guilty one, Louise! Oh, Margaret, you remember Trapper John! This is his wife, Louise!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Trapper, it's good to see you again. Hawkeye regretted that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye when you were discharged. Nice to meet you, Louise!" said Margaret  
  
"You too, Margaret!" said Louise  
  
"So, Margaret, I hear that you and Hawkeye got married in Korea and had twins!" said Trapper  
  
"That's right. Maggie and Ben are eight months old and they are sleeping upstairs. Hawkeye delivered the twins himself!" said Margaret  
  
"Hawkeye, somehow I can't picture you as a husband and father!" said Trapper  
  
"Trapper, I can't picture you as both either!" replied Hawkeye  
  
The four of them laugh about the conversation when Daniel walks in.  
  
"I see you two are having a good laugh. I assume this is one of your friends from the 4077 Mash!" said Daniel  
  
"Oh, dad, this is Trapper John MacIntyre and his wife, Louise. This is my father, Daniel Pierce!" said Hawkeye  
  
"So, you're the famous Trapper. I heard a lot of stories about you!" said Daniel  
  
"Hawkeye mentioned about you from time to time in the Swamp!" replied Trapper  
  
"That's my boy, the irresistible joker!" answered Daniel  
  
"Hawkeye, how have you been?" said another familiar voice  
  
"Radar, what a surprise to see you here!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"Radar, glad to see you again!" said Trapper  
  
"Trapper, I'm surprised to see you and your wife here!" said Radar wearing a tuxedo  
  
"What brings you to Boston, Radar?" asked Trapper  
  
"Major Winchester invited me to the wedding since his folks and my folks became friends. Cathy Jo seems like a nice lady! I found out that his fiancee was Klinger's assistant at the 4077. What was that all about?" asked Radar  
  
"Well, Radar, it all started when Margaret and I got married and had twins. Klinger couldn't do his regular work and look after the twins while we were in surgery, so Colonel Potter hired Cathy Jo as an assistant and she stayed until the end of the war!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Yeah, Colonel Potter told me about you two getting married and having twins. Congratulations, by the way!" said Radar  
  
"Radar, how nice to see you again!" said Margaret  
  
"Margaret, you look great. I just found out about you becoming a wife and mother, but I thought the army was your career!" replied Radar  
  
"I thought it was too, but I wanted to be with my husband and children full-time, so I got discharged!" answered Margaret  
  
"You must be Radar. I'm Hawkeye's father, Daniel Pierce!" said Daniel  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dr. Pierce!" said Radar  
  
"Radar, who are these people? I assume they're from your old Mash unit!" said Patty Haven, a tall, averaged figured woman with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow dress and shoes  
  
"Everyone, this is Patty Haven, my fiancee. Patty, this is Hawkeye Pierce and his wife, Margaret Houlihan Pierce, and Hawkeye's father, Daniel Pierce, and this is Trapper John MacIntyre and his wife, Louise!" said Radar  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you all. I feel like I know you already from all of Radar's stories!" replied Patty  
  
"Have you and Radar set a date for the wedding?" asked Margaret  
  
"Not yet, Margaret, but we'll let you know when!" answered Patty  
  
"I've taken Patty around to meet the rest of the gang. I'm sorry to hear about Frank Burns!" replied Radar  
  
"We're sorry too. Louise finds it tough to raise three children on her own with just one income. She always depended on Frank for money!" said Margaret  
  
"Say, Radar, have you seen B.J.? I've been looking all over for him!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Wait a minute, there's B.J. over there by the bar!" answered Radar  
  
"Thanks, Radar!" said Hawkeye  
  
Hawkeye walks over to the bar and finally sees his old friend.  
  
"Beej, I've been looking all over for you. It's great to see you again. I'm guessing this pretty lady is Peg!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Hawk, you're right again. Peg, this is the famous Hawkeye Pierce, the practical joker!" said B.J. who was wearing a tuxedo  
  
"Hello, Hawkeye. B.J. has told me many stories about you and Margaret. I can't wait to meet her. I did get to see the twins, though. B.J. and I put Erin upstairs in the nursery and Becky and Kathy MacIntyre are babysitting the kids!" said Peg who was wearing a green dress and shoes  
  
"Margaret! Dad! Come over here and meet B.J. and Peg!" said Hawkeye as he saw his wife and father walking by  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Margaret. Nice to meet you, Dr. Pierce. So, Margaret, how's Hawkeye treating you?" asked B.J.  
  
"Everything is wonderful! Hawkeye is the best husband a woman could ask for!" replied Margaret  
  
"I'm Peg. It's nice to finally meet you, Margaret. Dr. Pierce, it's nice to see you again. I was the one who organized the party in New York!" said Peg  
  
"I remember very well and it's nice to meet everyone's other half!" replied Daniel  
  
Just then, three men and two women walk in to join Hawkeye and B.J. and their families.  
  
"Pierce! Hunnicutt! Looks like you two are already celebrating without me!" said a familiar voice  
  
"Colonel Potter, what a nice surprise. This is my wife, Peg, and Hawkeye's dad, Daniel!" said B. J.  
  
"Nice to meet you both. Mildred, this is Hawkeye and his wife, Margaret, and this is B.J.!" said Colonel Potter who was wearing a tuxedo  
  
"I'm glad to finally put a name with a face. Peg, nice to see you again and I have some more recipes for you to try. Daniel, I haven't heard from you since we danced at the reunion party!" said Mildred who was wearing a red dress and shoes  
  
"Well, Mildred, I'm a very busy man. Besides I couldn't date you because you're married!" replied Daniel  
  
"So am I, but I just want to be friends, not lovers!" said Mildred  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more!" answered Daniel  
  
"Father Mulcahy, Klinger, and Soon Lee, this is turning into quite a little party!" said Margaret  
  
"It's nice to see the whole gang again!" said Klinger wearing a tuxedo  
  
"Klinger, when did you and Soon Lee get back from Korea?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"We got back a month ago. There was some good news, I found my parents and they're safe and sound back in Korea!" said Soon Lee who was wearing a gold dress with shoes  
  
"That's wonderful, Soon Lee!" said B.J.  
  
"Klinger, Soon Lee, and Father Mulcahy, this is my father, Daniel, and B.J.'s wife, Peg!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Hawkeye's told me so much about you three!" said Daniel  
  
"So has B.J.!" said Peg  
  
"Cathy Jo looks wonderful. I flew in with Colonel Potter and Klinger and their wives because we all work at the same hospital in Missouri. Cathy Jo and her family insisted that I perform the wedding ceremony, so here I am!" said Father Mulcahy wearing his priest clothes  
  
"I had no idea you three were working together. Father, what happened to you plans in Philadelphia, and Klinger, I thought you were going back to Toledo!" asked Margaret  
  
"Well, there was a job for a chaplain in a Missouri veteran's hospital and Colonel Potter recommended that I take the job because he put in a good word for me!" answered Father Mulcahy  
  
"And Colonel Potter insisted that I'd be his assistant, so goodbye Ohio, hello Missouri. By the way, Soon Lee and I are planning on starting a family soon!" replied Klinger  
  
"Soon Lee, that's terrific. I know you'll make a fine mother!" said Margaret  
  
"Thank you, Margaret! I'm a little scared since I've never been pregnant!" replied Soon Lee  
  
"Soon Lee, you'll be fine. I was scared too when I was pregnant with Erin, but B.J. helped me and told be everything's alright!" said Peg  
  
"I was scared when I was pregnant, but Hawkeye helped me all the way. I didn't know I was having twins until I was giving birth and Hawkeye spotted another head coming out. I'm so glad Hawkeye delivered our babies because it was so special to both of us!" said Margaret  
  
"Soon Lee, I'll be there every step of the way because I love you!" said Klinger  
  
"Thank you, Max! I love you too!" said Soon Lee  
  
"Margaret, dear! I'm so glad you're here!" said a familiar voice  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Margaret  
  
"Well, Cathy Jo found out that I was living in Boston and she insisted that I come. Where's my grandchildren?" asked Jean Houlihan who was wearing an ivory dress with shoes  
  
"Mom, they're sleeping upstairs in the nursery. Mom, you remember everyone here. This is Soon Lee, Klinger's new wife!" said Margaret  
  
"Nice to meet you, Soon Lee. Please call me Jean. Daniel, it's nice to see you again!" said Jean  
  
"Jean, I didn't expect to see you here! How's life in Boston?" asked Daniel  
  
"Well, Daniel, I like it here, but I'd rather be near my little girl. I'm thinking about moving to Maine to be near my family!" said Jean  
  
"That's great, Jean!" said Daniel  
  
"Mom, I think it would be nice to have you living near me. That way, you can see your grandchildren more often!" said Margaret  
  
"I think I'll like it there!" said Jean  
  
Just then, Cathy Jo, Charles, the Barnes and Winchester families, Trapper John and Louise, and Radar and Patty enter the room.  
  
"I'm so glad everyone's all here so I can introduce the rest of the Mash gang to our families. Everyone, this is Sherman Potter and his wife Mildred, B.J. Hunnicutt and his wife Peg, Radar O'Reilly and his fiancee Patty Haven, Trapper John MacIntyre and his wife Louise, Max Klinger and his wife Soon Lee, Margaret's mother Jean, and Father Francis Mulcahy! These are my parents, James and Mary Barnes, and Charles' parents, Charles and Emily Winchester!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you all. Cathy Jo told us all about you in her letters! This is my other daughter, Betty Anne, and my twin sons, Matt and John!" said Mary Barnes  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mary and James!" said Jean  
  
"I'm also pleased to meet Charles' 4077 family. This is my daughter, Honoria!" said Emily Winchester  
  
"Trapper John, I finally meet my predecessor at the Swamp. Hawkeye's told me a lot of stories about you two doing practical jokes on Frank Burns!" said B. J.  
  
"So, you're my successor. Nice to meet you too, B.J. Yeah, we did a lot of jokes on Frank Burns. It's too bad that he's dead!" said Trapper  
  
"Hawkeye and I played some jokes on Frank and Charles. You might not know this, but Charles had a few tricks of his own!" said B.J.  
  
"Charles, why didn't you tell me that you shared a tent with Hawkeye. I stayed in the Swamp for a year before I was discharged. It was around the same time that Colonel Henry Blake was killed!" said Trapper  
  
"John, I just want to forget about those days when I was in that infested sewer! I got my dream job at Boston Mercy to look forward too!" said Charles  
  
"I couldn't be happier that Charles has his dream job. It will be close to our new home in Boston and I'll be cooking some hot meals for my new hubby when he works late. I'm a very good cook and I can clean house too!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"She sure can do all those things and if Cathy Jo gets tired of being a housewife, there's always a place at Boston Mercy for her as my assistant!" replied Charles  
  
"Charles, that's the sweetest thing you've said to me all evening. You really want me to work with you?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"Of course, dear! It'll be nice having you work with me!" answered Charles  
  
"Okay, Charles! I'll think about it, but I'll be a housewife first!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Cathy Jo, there's nothing more special than working with your husband all day long. It's fun working with Hawkeye!" said Margaret  
  
"And I have fun working with Margaret all day too!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Thanks you too. I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow!" said Cathy Jo  
  
Everyone talked till the wee hours of the morning. The wedding is taking place at the Catholic church in Boston. All of the 4077 gang arrived on time and were seated in the pews. They were all wearing the same clothes that they wore last night. Charles and his men were dressed in their tuxedos and were waiting in the vestry. Cathy Jo and her ladies were waiting anxiously at the back of the church. Cathy Jo was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress and white shoes and wore her hair up with flowers instead of wearing a veil. She was carrying a bouquet of pink carnations. The ladies were dressed in pink dresses and pink shoes and were also carrying bouquets of pink carnations. The wedding march begins to play. The men come out of the vestry with Father Mulcahy and the ladies are walking down the aisle. Everyone stood and looked at their significant other and watched the ladies walking down the aisle. As they reach the alter, Father Mulcahy starts the service.  
  
"Before I start the service, I would like to call upon Hawkeye Pierce and his wife Margaret to stand up here at the alter!" said Father Mulcahy  
  
"Hawkeye, what's this all about?" asked Margaret as she handed Maggie and Ben to her mother and Daniel  
  
"Let's just go up and see, Margaret!" answered Hawkeye  
  
They go up and stand next to Charles and Cathy Jo  
  
"You're probably wonder why I called you up here. The bride requested that you join them in renewing your wedding vows so that your parents and friends can witness this event!" said Father Mulcahy  
  
"Cathy Jo, why did you do this?" asked Margaret  
  
"Well, Margaret, I heard that your parents couldn't be at your first wedding and since they are here today, I thought you could have a wedding all over again!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"That's very thoughtful of you and thank you!" replied Margaret  
  
"Now, on with the ceremony. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these men and these women in holy matrimony. If there's anyone who believes that neither couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace. Very well then, do you, Charles Emerson Winchester the third, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" asked Father Mulcahy  
  
"I do!" answered Charles as he smiled at Cathy Jo  
  
"And do you, Catherine Josephine Barnes, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" asked Father Mulcahy  
  
"I do!" answered Cathy Jo as she smiled at Charles  
  
"Do you, Benjamin Franklin Pierce, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife again?" asked Father Mulcahy  
  
"I most certainly do!" answered Hawkeye as he smiled at Margaret  
  
"And do you, Margaret Jean Houlihan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband again?" asked Father Mulcahy  
  
"I most certainly do!" answered Margaret as she smiled at Hawkeye  
  
"May I have the rings please? These rings are a symbol of love. Charles, place the ring on Cathy Jo's left finger and repeat after me 'With this ring, I thee wed'!" said Father Mulcahy  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed!" said Charles as he placed the ring on Cathy Jo's finger  
  
"Cathy Jo, place the ring on Charles' left finger and repeat after me 'With this ring, I thee wed'!" said Father Mulcahy  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed!" said Cathy Jo as she placed the ring on Charles' finger  
  
"Cathy Jo, Charles, Trapper, and Louise go over to sign the register. After everyone is finished signing, Father Mulcahy makes the announcement "I now pronounce both couples husbands and wives. You may kiss your brides!"  
  
Cathy Jo and Charles kiss each other while Hawkeye and Margaret kiss each other.  
  
"May I present Dr. and Mrs. Charles Emerson Winchester the third and Dr. and Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce!" said Father Mulcahy  
  
Everyone marches back down the aisle out to the doors and the guests empty the church. Cathy Jo and Charles are greeted by the rest of the 4077 gang and their family members each saying their best wishes to the newlywed couple. There was a reception held at the Winchester mansion, where many speeches were made to the new couple. Later that evening, Charles and Cathy Jo went on a honeymoon to Martha's Vineyard and stayed at a cottage.  
  
"Charles, this place is beautiful. I haven't been to Martha's Vineyard since I was a little girl. This vacation is going to be great!" said Cathy Jo wearing a pink nightgown  
  
"Cathy Jo, that was a nice thing you did for Hawkeye and Margaret's parents, having them renew their vows!" said Charles wearing blue pyjamas  
  
"Thanks, sweetheart! I hope you didn't mind!" replied Cathy Jo  
  
"Not at all!" answered Charles  
  
"Charles, what do you think about you and me having children? Do you like children at all?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"Well, I've always pictured myself with a couple of kids. Besides, I've babysat Pierce's twins with Hunnicutt in Korea some evenings. I don't hate children at all!" answered Charles  
  
"I'm so glad you've said that. I want at least two children, a girl and a boy! I love children!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Cathy Jo, let's raise our kids the same way our parents raised us! What do you say?" asked Charles  
  
"I say it's a deal. Oh, Charles, as you know, I've never been intimate with a man before. This will be my first time, so if I seem nervous, you'll know why!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"I have a confession to make! This is my first time too! I've never been intimate with a woman before! We're both new at this!" replied Charles  
  
Boston, 1954. It's about two months later. Charles is doing his usual rounds with Trapper at Boston Mercy. Charles and Cathy Jo always have lunch together and she always makes a special lunch for him because she has time since she's a housewife. Cathy Jo meets Charles and she is glowing from ear to ear.  
  
"Charles, I have some news for you!" said Cathy Jo wearing a black and white polka dot dress with black shoes  
  
"What is it, darling?" asked Charles wearing a white shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes under a white lab coat  
  
"I'm pregnant! The doctor just told me the good news. I'm about two months along, and we should expect our bundle of joy in August!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"Cathy Jo, that's wonderful! I can't believe that I'm going to be a father. This is a new experience for us both!" replied Charles  
  
"You're not mad! That's great because I wasn't sure how you would handle the news!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Why would I be mad? You know that I like kids! We're in this together!" replied Charles  
  
"I love you, Charles!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"And I love you, Cathy Jo!" replied Charles  
  
The couple kiss over the news and Charles notices Trapper approaching them.  
  
"Awe, isn't this sweet. The newlyweds are still being romantic to each other!" said Trapper wearing a white shirt, grey pants, and black shoes  
  
"Trapper, I have some wonderful news! I'm pregnant and I'm due in August!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"That's great. This calls for a celebration! Charles, I never knew you had it in you. Congratulations!" said Trapper  
  
"Thanks, John! This is the first child for both of us, so we're inexperienced in this deal!" said Charles  
  
"Becky and Kathy can babysit anytime you want to go out on the town!" said Trapper  
  
"That's so sweet of you to offer! Thanks, Trapper!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Anytime for a colleague of mine!" answered Trapper  
  
The expectant couple told their families the news and phoned everyone from the 4077 about the news and were congratulated by all.  
  
The End 


	9. MASH The One Year Reunion

M*A*S*H — The One Year Reunion  
  
Author's note: The characters belong to 20th Century Fox. Any other characters belong to me.  
  
July 27, 1954. It's one full year after the Korean War ended. Hawkeye and Margaret are still happily married and the twins are a year old and they all still live in Crabapple Cove. B.J. and Peg still live in Mill Valley. B.J. practices as a general surgeon at San Francisco General. Erin is three years old and Peg is a housewife. Sherman and Mildred Potter still live in Hannibal and Sophie was brought to the states and Sherman rides his beloved horse everyday on his ranch. Klinger and Soon Lee live in River Bend and Soon Lee is expecting their first child. Father Mulcahy also lives in River Bend and is the chaplain at General Pershing Memorial Hospital, the same hospital where Sherman and Klinger work. Father Mulcahy got some of his hearing back from that accident in Korea. Radar and Patty recently got married and Radar is entering the Police Academy in Des Moines and he's also a part-time farmer along with his mother. Trapper and Louise are still together in Boston. Trapper practices as a general surgeon at Boston Mercy. Becky is 8 and Kathy is 10. Charles and Cathy Jo live in Boston and they're expecting their first child. Charles is the head surgeon at Boston Mercy. Louise Burns is a widow and still lives in Fort Wayne. She works as a receptionist at a local company. Her daughters are Laura, 14, Christina, 12, and Julianna, 10. Lorraine Blake still lives in Bloomington and works at a local diner as a waitress to support her children. She'll never forget the day that Henry was killed. Her children are Molly, 8, Janie, 6, and Andrew, 3.   
  
Hawkeye and Margaret decided to have a reunion party every July 27 in Crabapple Cove at their home. Hawkeye and Margaret are busy setting up extra tables and chairs in their house and in the lawn. The house is a Victorian era style. There's a verandah on the front entrance and the house is white with green shutters, green trim, and a green roof. There are ten rooms in the house. Downstairs houses the kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom/laudryroom, and study. Upstairs houses Daniel's bedroom, the twin's bedroom, Hawkeye and Margaret's bedroom, a spare bedroom, and the second bathroom. Margaret has made all kinds of food, so that the rest of the gang doesn't have to make anything. Margaret is wearing a yellow dress with white sandals to compliment her blonde hair. Hawkeye is wearing his famous Hawaiian shirt with navy blue shorts and his famous cowboy hat along with black sandals. Daniel is wearing a khaki green shorts set with black sandals. Maggie is wearing a pink sunsuit and Ben is wearing a blue sunsuit and both are wearing white sandals. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and Margaret answers it.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Margaret as she saw her mother at the door  
  
"Margaret, dear, I just wanted to know if you need any help with the party!" replied Jean Houlihan as she came to the house wearing a purple dress and white shoes to compliment her light grey hair  
  
"Well, you could try my cooking to see if it's fit to eat!" said Margaret as she and her mother headed to the kitchen  
  
"Margaret, everything looks so marvelous. I'm sure everything's fine! I can stay and help Daniel look after the kids if you want!" said Jean as she opened and closed the fridge  
  
"Sure, mom! You know, it's nice that you're living right next door to me than to live in another state!" said Margaret  
  
"I know. I'm glad I made the right choice!" answered Jean  
  
Hawkeye comes into the kitchen and smells all of the food.  
  
"Hi, Jean! Hello, sweetheart!" said Hawkeye as he kissed Margaret  
  
"Hawkeye! How's my favorite son-in-law?" asked Jean  
  
"Jean, I'm your only son-in-law. I'm great!" replied Hawkeye  
  
"I know, you're still my favorite. Where's my grandchildren?" asked Jean  
  
"Dad's playing with them in the living room!" said Hawkeye  
  
"I'll go and leave you two lovebirds alone!" said Jean as she headed toward the living room  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye, you know my mother, she just wants to help out!" said Margaret  
  
"I know. So tell me, what did my little sweetheart cook up for the party?" asked Hawkeye as he hugged and kissed Margaret  
  
"Well, I made some coleslaw, tossed salad, potato salad, chocolate cake, cherry cheesecake, and I cooked some ham and lobster to go along with the salads. All of the food is cooling in the fridge because I don't want anyone to get food poisoning!" replied Margaret  
  
"Well, it's a safe bet! I've been eating your cooking for a year and I've never been poisoned by it!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"I guess it proves that I'm still a good cook!" said Margaret  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret laugh about their whole conversation and the doorbell rings again. They both answer it.  
  
"Well, honey, look, it's the Hunnicutt clan all the way from California!" said Hawkeye as he opened the door  
  
"B.J., Peg, and Erin! I'm so glad you could all make it! Erin, you're turning out to be quite a cutie-pie!" said Margaret as the Hunnicutts came into the house  
  
"Hawkeye, Margaret, we wouldn't miss this reunion for the world!" said B.J., who was wearing his Hawaiian shirt with black shorts and black shoes, and he still had the moustache  
  
"That's right! B.J. planned his whole vacation around our reunion just so we could be here!" said Peg, who was wearing a sky blue dress and white sandals  
  
"Erin, this is Uncle Hawkeye and Aunt Margaret!" said B.J.  
  
"Hi!" said Erin wearing a pink dress and white sandals to compliment her light brown hair and brown eyes  
  
"Listen, dad and Jean have the twins in the living room playing with toys. Erin, would you like to join them?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Yeah!" said Erin  
  
"I think that means yes!" said Peg as she and Margaret took Erin to the living room  
  
Hawkeye and B.J. are still talking in the foyer when the Winchesters and MacIntyres arrive together.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Pierce and Hunnicutt, my old Swamp mates!" said Charles, also wearing his Hawaiian shirt and black shorts with black shoes, as he, Trapper, Louise, and Cathy Jo enter the house  
  
"Hawkeye, B.J.! Great to see you again!" said Trapper, who was wearing his famous Hawaiian shirt with green shorts and black sandals  
  
"This is a surprise, you and Charles driving from Boston together!" said Hawkeye  
  
"It was Trapper's idea that we save gas and motel rates!" said Charles  
  
"Hi, everyone! How's everyone doing?" asked Cathy Jo, wearing a black maternity dress with white sandals  
  
"We're great, Cathy Jo! My goodness, you're getting big!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Hawkeye, I'm eight months pregnant! I should be getting big!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"She has all of the side effects that I had when I was pregnant with Kathy and Becky. I swear, we had to stop at every rest stop from here to Boston!" said Louise, who was wearing a mauve dress and white sandals  
  
"Great to see you, Louise! Where's your kids?" asked B.J.  
  
"B.J., they decided to stay at their friends house the whole weekend while we're gone. I feel so much better knowing that they're staying with good people. Where's Peg?" asked Louise  
  
"She and Margaret took Erin to play with Maggie and Ben in the living room!" said B.J.  
  
"Cathy Jo, let's say you and I go see the kids and leave the men to themselves!" said Louise  
  
"Right behind you, Louise!" answered Cathy Jo as she and Louise headed to the living room  
  
Just as the men were catching up on stories, the Potters, the O'Reillys, the Klingers, and Father Mulcahy arrive.  
  
"Hello, everyone! It's great to be here!" said Sherman, wearing a navy blue shorts set with black sandals, as he and the rest of the gang entered the house  
  
"Sherman, you're looking well!" said Charles  
  
"Thanks for dropping the Colonel nonsense. I'm retired from the army!" said Sherman  
  
"It's great to see you all again!" said Father Mulcahy, wearing a black shorts set with black shoes and his crucifix   
  
"It's nice that everyone's together on a happier occasion!" said Klinger wearing a Toledo jersey and blue shorts with black sandals  
  
"That goes for me!" said Radar, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and blue shorts and black sandals  
  
"Radar, old buddy! Congratulations on the wedding and Soon Lee, congratulations on your new arrival!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Thanks, Hawkeye. Where's Margaret?" asked Patty, wearing a red dress and white sandals  
  
"I wonder if she needs my help getting everything. I bought some pies at Gillis' Bakery & Deli up the street from here. I wasn't sure she had anything!" said Mildred, wearing a green dress and white sandals  
  
"If Cathy Jo's here, we could exchange experiences on our pregnancies. I'm seven months pregnant!" said Soon Lee, wearing a pink maternity dress and white sandals  
  
"Margaret, Cathy Jo, Louise, and Peg are in the living room with the kids. I'll put your pies in the fridge for you, Mildred!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Hawkeye, that's sweet of you!" said Mildred  
The women all gathered in the kitchen to chat while the men sat on the verandah and chatted.  
  
"So, how's everyone been?" asked Margaret as Maggie sat on her lap  
  
"Everything's great with Trapper and me. Becky and Kathy are almost teenagers and they decided to stay with friends this weekend!" said Louise  
  
"Sherman is so much more relaxed since he retired form the army. Everything's the same as it was before he went to war, except that he goes for a morning ride with Sophie!" said Mildred  
  
"I'm so glad that B.J.'s back. My life is more complete now that I have Erin and B.J. together again!" replied Peg as Erin sat on her lap  
  
"Max is the sweetest man I know. He surprises me every month with flowers or a candlelight dinner. I've got a pregnant belly to show for it!" answered Soon Lee  
  
"Radar and I like to go out on the town every weekend. He's so sweet and cute!" said Patty  
  
"Charles always surprises me with little gifts. You know, everyday that I'm home cooking and cleaning, I miss him dearly. That's why I kiss and hug him when he comes home!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Hawkeye and I try to go out once in a while, but we only go out if Daniel or mom doesn't mind babysitting. He surprises me with flowers, wine, jewelry, or chocolates. He took me out for a candlelight dinner on our second wedding anniversary!" replied Margaret  
  
"That's my son-in-law, the hopeless romantic. All I can say is that he's making my little girl very happy!" said Jean  
  
"Thanks, mom. By the way, Soon Lee and Cathy Jo, when are your babies due?" asked Margaret  
  
"Max and I are expecting in September. Max thinks it's a boy, but we'll know when this baby comes out. Sherman said it was alright to travel because he's my doctor!" answered Soon Lee  
  
"Charles and I are due in a couple of weeks. I think my baby is a girl because of the way it moves around. The baby's been kicking me all day!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"Who's your doctor, Cathy Jo?" asked Margaret  
  
"Charles is. He and Trapper told me it was okay to travel. He's a little nervous because he's never delivered a baby before!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"B.J. had one of his colleagues deliver Erin. He was too scared to do it himself in case of complications!" said Peg  
  
"Sherman smoked his cigars in the waiting room when Evie and Cory were born. One of his friends delivered both of my kids!" said Mildred  
  
"Trapper delivered both Kathy and Becky under the supervision of his obstetrician friend!" said Louise  
  
"Old Doctor Taylor delivered Margaret at the Mash unit Alvin and I were stationed at. It was the happiest day of my life!" said Jean  
  
"Mom and I have something in common. We both gave birth to our kids at Mash units. The only difference is the my husband delivered our kids. I'll never forget the look on Hawkeye's face when he realized that the first person our kids saw was their daddy. It was the happiest day of my life!" said Margaret  
  
"Radar and I don't plan to have children just yet. We want to spend time with each other first. We spend most of our time drinking Grape Nehi instead of liquor!" said Patty  
  
"Speaking of Grape Nehi, Patty, I bought a case of it along with me because it's also my favorite drink. I'll get Charles to bring it in for me. Would you like a bottle?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"Thanks, Cathy Jo, I'd love it. It's also Radar's favorite drink!" answered Patty  
  
"I'll go out and get it!" said Cathy Jo  
  
Cathy Jo walks out to the verandah to find Hawkeye holding Ben on his lap, B. J., Charles, Klinger, Sherman, Radar, Father Mulcahy, and Daniel in heavy conversation.  
  
"Honey, is there something wrong? Are you having early contractions?" asked Charles  
  
"No, Charles, I was wondering if you could get the case of Grape Nehi our of the trunk for me!" answered Cathy Jo  
  
"Of course, sweetheart!" replied Charles  
  
"Oh, Radar, I know that Grape Nehi is your favorite drink and Patty and I like it too, would you like some?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"Sure thing, Cathy Jo!" replied Radar  
  
Charles brings the case up to the verandah.  
  
"Here you go, Radar! I'll put the rest in the fridge later!" said Cathy Jo as she handed Radar a bottle and headed back into the house  
  
"Gee, thanks!" said Radar  
  
"Charles, you have a swell girl. It just amazes me that you're married!" said B.J.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Hunnicutt?" asked Charles  
  
"You're so sweet to her, unlike the way you treated us!" answered B.J.  
  
"I guess that's true that opposites attract!" said Hawkeye  
  
"So, Winchester, when's your little lady due with your baby?" asked Sherman  
  
"Sherman, she's due in two weeks time!" answered Charles  
  
"She's due in two weeks and her doctor let her travel?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Relax, Pierce, I'm Cathy Jo's doctor and I assure you that she hasn't had any complications. I have Trapper to back me up on that, right Trapper?" asked Charles  
  
"Right, Charles! Besides, she's surrounded by five of the best doctors in the world if she goes into labor!" said Trapper  
  
"I'm a little nervous, too! Soon Lee's due in a couple of months and I've never been a father before!" said Klinger  
  
"Klinger, I know I'm not speaking from experience, but I think you'll be fine. I've seen the way you handled those Korean orphans back in Korea, you filled their lives with joy!" said Father Mulcahy  
  
"Do you really think so, Father?" asked Klinger  
  
"I believe in it. I have God to back me up on it too!" answered Father Mulcahy  
  
"Well, I guess Winchester has got it all together. He isn't nervous, right Winchester?" asked Sherman  
  
"Yes, of course!" replied Charles  
  
"Klinger, don't feel bad. I was nervous too when Margaret was pregnant. You're not alone!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Gee, thanks! You truly are my friends!" said Klinger  
  
"Say, Klinger, what did you ever do with those dresses?" asked Radar  
  
"Well, Radar, I gave them all to Soon Lee!" answered Klinger  
  
"That's nice. You know, you had a lot of great dresses. Let's see, there was the nun's outfit, the Moses getup, the nurses uniform!" said Radar  
  
"Don't forget the Statue of Liberty or Lady Godiva outfits!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Or Gone With The Wind and the Wizard of Oz outfits!" said Sherman  
  
"Hey, I still have those getups. I know, I'll rent them out as Halloween costumes!" replied Klinger  
  
"You know, it's too bad that Old Ferret Face is dead. We played a lot of good jokes on him and the rest of the unit!" said Hawkeye  
  
"I remember the time Frank dug out a fox hole and I filled it with water and I got Sidney Freedman to yell 'Air Raid' and Frank fell into the hole and got all wet!" said B.J.  
  
"Hawkeye and I put Frank in a box and nailed it shut, but we put breathing holes in it!" said Trapper  
  
"Trapper and I trapped Frank in his fox hole and parked a jeep over it!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Gentlemen, I seem to remember that Margaret played some jokes on you!" said Charles  
  
"Hot Lips, a practical joker?" asked Trapper  
  
"Oh yeah, she took mine and Hawkeye's robes while we were in the shower and she had the nurses waiting for us in the Swamp and we had to walk across the compound naked!" said B.J.  
  
"She put oatmeal in my boots and we stole her tent and I put a skeleton in my bunk and she got scared and hit me with a pillow!" said Hawkeye  
  
"You guys stole my clothes and other belongings when I wouldn't give you my papers!" said Charles  
  
"Charles, I stole your belongings and put them in my tent. I was forced to do it!" said Father Mulcahy  
  
"Father, I'm shocked that you would do such a thing!" said Trapper  
  
"I'm also shocked. I didn't think you had it in you!" said Radar  
  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, but you all know that I like to box!" replied Father Mulcahy  
  
"I remember when I had my friend, Daniel, come and he faked a heart attack just to pay you back for all those tricks you played on him!" said Sherman  
  
"I know we all had our good times and bad, but I would hate to see my little Ben get drafted like I did!" said Hawkeye as he watched Ben playing on his lap  
  
"Son, I felt the same way when you got drafted. I felt that a part of my life was gone when you left!" said Daniel  
  
"I missed you and thought about you everyday, dad!" said Hawkeye  
  
"I know, son!" replied Daniel  
  
Back in the kitchen, the women were still in a heavy conversation.  
  
"Margaret, everything looks delicious. You must have been up all night cooking!" said Mildred  
  
"Try all day yesterday! Cooking the good was the easy part, trying to keep Hawkeye from eating it all was the hard part!" replied Margaret  
  
All of the ladies share a laugh.  
  
"The baby just kicked me for the umpteenth time today. I guess it's anxious to get here!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Erin kicked inside of me all the time I was pregnant. That's how I knew everything's alright!" replied Peg as she watched Erin playing on her lap  
  
"This little lady here and her brother moved around about in my belly more times than you can shake a stick at! Mildred, thank you for the pies, but you didn't have to bring anything. Where did they come from?" asked Margaret  
  
"Well, Margaret, I didn't want you to go through so much work just to feed all of us, so I stopped at Gillis' Bakery & Deli just up the street from here and got a cherry pie and an apple pie!" answered Mildred  
  
"Gillis' Bakery & Deli! Oh, Rena and Shannon Gillis make the best baked goods in all of Crabapple Cove. Rena's son and Shannon's brother, Tommy, was a childhood friend of Hawkeye's. He visited the 4077 once and then he was hit by enemy fire. He came back to the 4077 as a patient and Hawkeye tried to save him, but he died in the O. R. I didn't know him that well, but I gave Hawkeye a shoulder to cry on!" said Margaret  
  
"Margaret, that must have been awful for Hawkeye to go through!' replied Cathy Jo  
  
"It was, Cathy Jo, but when Henry Blake's plane was shot down, it hurt Hawkeye even more. Henry's death affected all of us because he was our former C. O. , but when Sherman Potter came, we never forgot Henry!" said Margaret  
  
"I wish I was around then to meet him, Henry sounds like he was a good man!" replied Cathy Jo  
  
"Oh, he was. Trapper used to talk about Henry in his letters to home. Henry loved fishing more than anything, but most of all, he loved Lorraine and his kids!" answered Louise  
  
"Radar told me about the time someone tried to kill Henry. This cowboy drove a jeep through Henry's tent while he was sleeping, he even blew up the latrine and his office chair, and he even tried to push Henry out of the chopper!" said Patty  
  
"Why would anyone want to do that to a sweet, innocent, man?" asked Mildred  
  
"Well, Radar said that this cowboy wanted a hardship leave and Henry wouldn't give it to him, so he tried to kill him!" answered Patty  
  
"Max has told me all about Henry too! Henry and Sherman were like fathers to Max, since he was far away from Toledo!" said Soon Lee  
  
"It's a shame that Henry never made it home. You know, he never got to meet his son, Andrew. He was born while Henry was in Korea. Molly and Janie sent home movies to him and he shared them with everyone. Now, Lorraine has to work as a waitress in order to support three kids, but she does get a survivor pension from the army, but its barely enough to get by!" said Margaret  
  
"Well, B.J. wasn't too keen on me working as a waitress, but what can you do when you're raising a child on your own and your husband's in Korea!" answered Peg  
  
"I was the one who straightened B.J. out. He was really upset about the whole thing and I told him that he was acting like a male chauvinist. Then he realized that he was wrong and I was right!" said Margaret  
  
"Margaret, I'm so glad that you straightened him out. How can I ever thank you?" asked Peg  
  
"You don't need to thank me. B.J. was the on who turned to me and changed his ways!" answered Margaret  
  
"Margaret, what about Louise Burns? How's she doing?" asked Mildred  
  
"Louise is doing alright, but it's hard for her to raise three girls on her own. She's working as a receptionist and Frank's army pension isn't much money a month. She talks to Lorraine Blake every so often because they're both widows trying to raise children on one income!" answered Margaret  
  
"It's terrible that Frank overdosed on pills and died. I bet his daughters felt bad because they didn't know that their daddy was mentally ill!" said Louise  
  
"Yes, it was terrible! Laura, Christina, and Julianna came home from school one day and found Frank lying on the bedroom floor face down. Laura tried to revive him, but by the time the ambulance got there, Frank was already dead! The girls had called Louise, who was at work at the time, just before they called the ambulance. Louise rushed home from work just before the ambulance got there. It was a day they'd never forget and the girls still have nightmares about it to this day. It happened almost 10 months ago!" said Margaret  
  
"I can just about imagine what those girls are going through. I don't know what I'd do if Charles died so suddenly!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Same here. None of us would know what to do if our husbands were taken away from us so sudden!" said Patty  
  
"I felt that way when Alvin left me. I felt that a part of my life was missing when he divorced me, but I know that I still had Margaret to go to!" said Jean  
  
"Mom, I was devastated when dad left you. That's why I tried to please him and make him proud of me, hoping he would come back to you! I soon realized that you were happy without him!" said Margaret  
  
"I know, dear!" replied Jean  
  
"Well, what do you all say that we dig out the food and call the men into eat with us!" said Margaret  
  
The women grabbed all of the food out of the fridge and set it on the kitchen table for a summer buffet. The men joined the women in the dining room to eat the meal, and the children were seated in high chairs eating toddler food.  
  
"Margaret, everything's delicious! Did you make all of this food?" asked Sherman  
  
"She sure did! I watched her making all of the food yesterday and she wouldn't let me eat it!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye, I didn't want you to eat all food the food because our guests had to eat something! Thank you for the compliments, Sherman!" said Margaret  
  
"Is this the famous Maine lobster we're eating?" asked B.J.  
  
"The one and only! Hawkeye's friend, Dicky Barber, is a fisherman and he gave us all of these lobsters yesterday, so Margaret decided to serve it today! Hawkeye's other friend, Toby Wilder, is a farmer and he gave us all of the vegetables for the salads!" said Daniel  
  
"It's delicious. I've never had lobster before!" said Radar  
  
"Being from Iowa, you don't get much seafood!" said Klinger  
  
"The lobster is tasty and the ham is out of this world!" said Charles  
  
"The salads are excellent!" said Father Mulcahy  
  
"Yeah, it's much better than Igor's cooking! At least it's not rotten!' said Trapper  
  
"What ever happened to Igor?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"My guess is that he opened up a restaurant somewhere in the states, but I know one thing's for sure, I won't be eating there!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"Everything's great. I can't wait to dig into those desserts!" said Soon Lee  
  
"Those pies look so good!" said Peg  
  
"So does the cheesecake!" said Patty  
  
"And the cake looks good too!" said Louise  
  
"I love every dessert in the world. I have a sweet tooth!" said Mildred  
  
"Margaret and I both love sweets! It's hard to resist them!" said Jean  
  
"Everyone help yourself to all of these desserts when you feel like it!" said Margaret  
  
After desserts were served and ate, the men go into the living room and the women are busy cleaning up.  
  
"Anyone have more memories of the 4077 they would like to share?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Well, I remember the day Henry was killed on his way home from the war! It touched all of us. I still remember Radar giving him a salute and Henry kissing Margaret. He also told Frank not to drive everyone nuts and to stuff his whistle!" said Trapper  
  
"I remember coming into the O. R. and giving you all the news. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do!" said Radar  
  
"I still remember making that special outfit just for his going away party. I still have that outfit too!" said Klinger  
  
"It was a sad day for all of us, but it was a great day when Sherman stepped in to take over as C. O. I swear, one more day of Frank as C. O. and I would have went crazy!" said Hawkeye  
  
"It was a great day when I met you all. You're my second family and I wish I'd met Henry. He sounds like my kind of guy!" said Sherman  
  
"I wish I could have met him!" said Charles  
  
"Same here, I put one of his fishing lure in the time capsule!" said B.J.  
  
"We all had our good times telling jokes and playing jokes on each other. Not all of the war was bad!" said Father Mulcahy  
  
"You're right. We drank the war away with the still!" said Trapper  
  
"I second that motion, but we all became friends during the war. I'm so glad to have met you all!" said B.J.   
  
"It's so nice that you were all there when my son needed you the most. I felt awful when he told me that Tommy Gillis died in the O. R. table right in front of him. I also felt bad when Hawkeye thought he had killed that baby on the bus. Son, that wasn't your fault, it was the mother of the baby. She was the one who killed him and I know that everyone in this room will agree with me on this one!" said Daniel  
  
"We agree!" said the men in unison  
  
Back in the kitchen, Margaret and Louise were washing dishes and Patty and Mildred were drying them. Soon Lee was putting all of the leftover food in the fridge, Cathy Jo was cleaning off the tables and Peg and Jean were watching Erin, Maggie, and Ben, so that they would stay out of the ladies' way.  
  
"Margaret, this is a great party!" said Louise  
  
"Everyone had a great time!" said Patty  
  
"The food was excellent!" said Mildred  
  
"And so were the stories!" said Peg  
  
"I'm just glad that everything went according to plan!" said Margaret  
  
"Ooh!" said Cathy Jo as she finished cleaning off the tables  
  
"Cathy Jo, is something wrong?" asked Margaret  
  
"Margaret, when you were in labor, how did you know it was time?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"As soon as my water broke and my contractions were five minutes apart, I knew it was time! Why do you ask?" asked Margaret  
  
"Well, I thought that the baby was just kicking me all day, but now I'm convinced that it's more than that. I've been having pain every five minutes and my water just broke!" said Cathy Jo as she clutched her pregnant belly  
  
"Oh my god! We don't have time to get to the hospital! Okay everyone, don't panic! Louise and Mildred, help Cathy Jo upstairs to the spare bedroom! Mom and Soon Lee, look after the kids! Peg and Patty, boil some water and get some sheets and towels! I'll get Hawkeye and Charles' medical bags and get them upstairs!" said Margaret  
  
The men come out of the living room to find out what's going on.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Cathy Jo's in labor, her water just broke!" answered Margaret  
  
"Oh my god, she's not due for a couple of weeks!" said Charles  
  
"Charles, it can happen anytime after the eighth month!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Hawkeye, Charles, just go and get your medical bags and meet me upstairs in the spare bedroom!" said Margaret   
  
Hours later, B.J., Sherman, Klinger, Radar, Father Mulcahy, Trapper, Peg, Mildred, Soon Lee, Patty, Louise, Jean, Daniel, Erin, Maggie, and Ben were all waiting downstairs in the living room for the word on the newest member of the 4077 family.  
  
"B.J., I was wondering if you feel the same way as I do about giving Erin a little brother or sister to play with!" asked Peg as she sat next to B.J. holding Erin  
  
"Peg, of course I want to have more kids. I'd love to have a son to take to ball games!" answered B.J. as he smiled at Peg and Erin  
  
"I'm so glad because I want to have another baby!" replied Peg  
  
"Me too, honey!" said B.J.  
  
"Sherman, I thought I told you not to smoke in this house without asking first!" said Mildred as she fanned the smoke away from her face  
  
"Mildred, Daniel said it was alright with him! Besides, I always smoke a cigar before a new arrival comes! When Cory and Evie were born, I was in the waiting room smoking!" answered Sherman as he sat next to Mildred  
  
"This is exciting! A new bundle from god will be arriving before too long!" said Father Mulcahy  
  
"Trapper, I miss the girls. I wish they joined us instead of deciding to be with their friends!" said Louise as she sat next to Trapper  
  
"I know, I wish they came too and met everyone here. I miss them too!" said Trapper  
  
"Max, do you realize that I'll be feeling the same way Cathy Jo is feeling right now? I'm scared to death!" said Soon Lee as she held Klinger's hand  
  
"Don't worry, honey, it can't be any worse than what Cathy Jo's feeling right now!" replied Klinger  
  
"Radar, I want to have a few kids of our own someday! What about you?" asked Patty  
  
"Sweetheart, I want kids too!" answered Radar  
  
"This reminds me when Hawkeye was born. Joan was in labor for a long time and finally, the nurse handed me my little boy in the waiting room!" said Daniel as he held Ben on his lap  
  
"Daniel, I'm so excited and it's not even my grandchild being born! I guess I feel that Cathy Jo is like a second daughter to me, next to Margaret, of course!" said Jean as she held Maggie on her lap  
  
Upstairs in the spare room, Cathy Jo is still wearing her black maternity dress as she is lying down beneath the sheets in the bed. Margaret is coaching her through the contractions and she has brought the baby scale into the room. Hawkeye is sterilizing instruments and Charles is monitoring the baby's heartbeat.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm having another contraction! Ooh, ooh, ooh!" said Cathy Jo as she winced in pain  
  
"Just breathe, he ho, he ho! Relax! It helped me through my labor!" said Margaret as she reassured Cathy Jo  
  
"He ho, he ho! The pain is getting worse all the time! I didn't know childbirth was this painful!" said Cathy Jo as she had another contraction  
  
"How far dilated is she now?" asked Hawkeye as he wiped Cathy Jo's forehead with a cold face cloth  
  
"I don't know. We'll check as soon as we scrub up!" answered Charles  
  
Charles and Hawkeye go into the bathroom to wash their hands and put on surgical gloves.  
  
"Pierce, why wouldn't she tell me that she was having pain on our trip up here?" asked Charles  
  
"I guess she didn't want to worry you and she probably thought the baby was just kicking her!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"Pierce, were you as nervous as I am now?" asked Charles as he was scrubbing his hands  
  
"Charles, I had butterflies in my stomach! Then I realized that Margaret did all of the work and I was the catcher!" answered Hawkeye as he was scrubbing his hands  
  
"I'm also nervous about raising a child. I don't know if I can do it!" said Charles as he dried off his hands  
  
"Charles, you told all of us that you were prepared!" replied Hawkeye as he dried off his hands  
  
"I thought I was, but I guess I'm fearing the worst!" said Charles as he put on surgical gloves  
  
"Don't worry, Charles, I'll take over if you pass out!" said Hawkeye as he put on surgical gloves  
  
"Thanks, Pierce! We better get back to my wife and check her progress!" said Charles  
  
Hawkeye and Charles go back to the bedroom.  
  
"Cathy Jo, Charles is just going to do a vaginal exam to check how far dilated you are and you might feel a little pressure!" said Hawkeye as he and Margaret held Cathy Jo's hands  
  
"Hawkeye, it can't be any worse than what I feel now!" answered Cathy Jo as Charles was doing the exam  
  
"Charles, what's the scoop? Is she ready to push?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Pierce, take a look over here! What do you think?" asked Charles as he motioned Hawkeye to help him with the exam  
  
"Charles, the baby's head is crowing! That means she's fully dilated to 10 centimeters!" said Hawkeye as he helped Charles with the exam  
  
"Charles, you mean I can push now!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"That's right, sweetheart!" answered Charles  
  
"Cathy Jo, just hold my hand and take a cleansing breath and push! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Stop pushing and repeat the same process over again!" said Margaret as she reassured Cathy Jo  
  
"Margaret, I hope I'm not hurting your hand!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Not at all!" said Margaret  
  
"You're not hurting mine either!" said Hawkeye as he held Cathy Jo's other hand  
  
"The head's out, Cathy Jo! I need you to push a couple of more times to get the rest of the baby out!" said Charles as he was delivering the baby  
  
"The baby's got more hair than the father! Charles, you're holding up well, and Cathy Jo, you're doing great!" said Hawkeye as he wiped Cathy Jo's forehead with a cold face cloth  
  
"Charles, can I push now? I really need to now! Ooh, ooh!" said Cathy Jo as she winced in pain again  
  
"You're doing great! Okay, the baby's out now and I'm cleaning the fluids out of the mouth and cutting the cord!" said Charles as he held the baby in a blanket  
  
"Waa, Waa!" cried the new baby  
  
"Charles, what is it? Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Cathy Jo as she heard the baby crying for the first time  
  
"Sweetheart, it's a girl!" replied Charles as he smiled at his newborn  
  
"Charles, you did a great job delivering you own child. I'm proud of you and so glad you didn't faint while in the process!" said Hawkeye as he looked at the newborn  
  
"You were right, Pierce, it was a wonderful experience!" said Charles as he handed the baby to Margaret to get weighed  
  
"Cathy Jo, I'm just cleaning your little girl off while she's being weighed!" said Margaret as she placed the baby on the scale  
  
"Margaret, how much does she weigh?" asked Cathy Jo  
  
"She weighs 6 lbs, 8 oz, and she's 21 inches long! I think this little lady should be with her mommy now!" said Margaret as she put a diaper on the baby  
  
"Cathy Jo, I need you to push to deliver the placenta!" said Charles  
  
"Alright, but that's all the pushing you'll get out of me today!" said Cathy Jo as she pushed  
  
"Okay, it's out and there doesn't look to be any signs of bleeding!" said Charles as cleaned Cathy Jo off and finished her exam  
  
Margaret hands the baby over to Cathy Jo.  
  
"Hello, little lady! We're so glad you decided to make an early appearance at our party! I'm your mommy and that bald man over there is your daddy! Charles, she smiles just like you and she has your nose and chin!" said Cathy Jo as she held her baby for the first time  
  
"She's beautiful! She's got brown hair and hazel eyes like her mother! We have to give this little one a name!" said Charles as he looked at his wife and daughter  
  
"How about Jessica Isabella? I always liked the name Jessica Isabella!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"I like it! Jessica, there's a couple of people I want you to meet, this is Hawkeye and Margaret Pierce, a couple of your mommy and daddy's friends!" said Charles  
  
"Cathy Jo, she's beautiful! I can't believe that Maggie and Ben were ever that small!" said Margaret  
  
"You picked a beautiful name for a girl! Margaret, speaking about Maggie and Ben, where are they?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Mom and Daniel's watching them!" answered Margaret  
  
There's a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"We heard we have a new visitor! Can we have visiting hours now?" asked B.J. as he opened the door  
  
"Okay, but one at a time!" answered Hawkeye  
  
"Hawkeye, it's alright! Everyone come in! I want to present Jessica Isabella Winchester to all of you!" replied Cathy Jo  
  
"Congratulations, Winchester! Here's a cigar for you!" said Sherman  
  
"Thanks, Sherman!" said Charles  
  
"May you be blessed with many happy years with little Jessica!" said Father Mulcahy  
  
"Thank you, Father! I was wondering if you would baptize Jessica the next time you're in Boston!" said Cathy Jo  
  
Why, I'd be delighted to!" said Father Mulcahy  
  
"Charles, you did a great job! I told you that delivering babies was a piece of cake!" said Trapper  
  
"Thanks, Trapper. You and Pierce were both right!" said Charles  
  
"She's so small, but she looks like her mother!" said Radar  
  
"Oh, Radar, I think she smiles like Charles and she has his nose and chin!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Cathy Jo, she's an angel! I'm going to be feeling the same way Charles is feeling right now! You'll make a fine mother!" said Klinger  
  
"Jessica takes your breath away! She has the honor of being the first baby to be born in the Pierce home!" said Daniel  
  
"She's adorable! I think she looks like both of you!" said Jean  
  
"Thank you all for your support! I hope I didn't ruin the party!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"You did no such thing! You just made the party more exciting!" said Mildred  
  
"Radar and I are planning to start a family soon!" said Patty  
  
"B.J. and I plan to give Erin a little brother or sister!" said Peg  
  
"Cathy Jo, I figured you would have the baby here because you told me on our trip up here that you felt that baby kicking!" said Louise  
  
"Louise, I didn't know that I would have this baby today! I never knew what to expect from labor!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Is childbirth as bad as they say it is? I'm going to feel that way in a few months time!" said Soon Lee  
  
"Soon Lee, it wasn't as bad as I thought! I'm definitely having more children! I was more relaxed having Margaret and Hawkeye coaching me and having Charles delivering our baby!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Does this bring back memories for you, dear?" asked Margaret as she held Maggie  
"It sure does! Did you ever think about us having more children?" asked Hawkeye as he held Ben  
  
"No, I think having twins is plenty for me! Besides, we have both a girl and a boy! I never would have thought that three years ago, I would find true happiness with the best husband in the world!" said Margaret  
  
"We have two beautiful children and I wouldn't trade them in for the world! It's hard to imagine that three years ago, we couldn't stand each other, I always thought you hated me!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Hawkeye, like I said before, I've always loved you, but I didn't want to tell you when Frank was there because he'd have a fit! After I got divorced from Donald, I saw a different side of you! When you were sick with the flu, I didn't want you to die! When you lost your sight, I was hoping that you would get it back and you did! When you had that sneezing fit, I was so scared because I didn't know if you would survive the illness! When you had appendicitis, I couldn't keep my feelings for you bottled up inside me any longer, so that's why I told you that I loved you as you were put under! I was scared you were going to die!" said Margaret  
  
"Margaret, it's okay, I'm here now and I'll always be here for you! I'm not going anywhere! Did you really think that I was dying every time I got sick?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Yes, Hawkeye, I didn't want to lose you so soon, and I'm not going anywhere myself! The scariest time for me was when you were in that psychiatric hospital with Sidney, I was all alone with the twins raising them myself! I was scared that you would never be the same person and I was so scared that you would leave me and our babies behind! I wasn't sure how you would react with our own children after that incident!" said Margaret  
  
"Oh, Margaret, I didn't know if I would ever be allowed out of there again, but I missed you and the twins and you and dad convinced me that I didn't kill that baby, but the mother did! I was trying to protect my family!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Hawkeye, I'm still going to stand by you like our marriage vows said, and my children need their daddy!" said Margaret  
  
"I love you, Margaret!" said Hawkeye  
  
"And I love you too, Hawkeye!" replied Margaret  
  
They kiss each other and watch Cathy Jo as she gets acquainted with Jessica.  
  
"Charles, sweetheart, could you get my smaller suitcase out of the car? I packed baby diapers and baby clothes and baby supplies just in case I had the baby here!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Sure, darling! I love both of my girls!" said Charles as he kissed both Cathy Jo and Jessica  
  
"We love you too!" said Cathy Jo as she started to breast feed Jessica  
  
"Cathy Jo, I was just going to ask you whether you were going to breast feed or bottle feed, but I see you've already decided! I bottle fed my kids!" said Margaret  
  
"Oh, Margaret, I knew for a long time that I wanted to breast feed! I feel that this method brings a mother and her child closer together!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Hawkeye, can I talk to you?" asked Daniel  
  
"What's on your mind, dad?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Well, since Cathy Jo gave birth to her baby in our house and since she'll need her rest, I was wondering if she and Charles and Jessica would like to stay here until she's strong enough to travel back to Boston! I could put your old cradle here in the spare room so that Charles and Cathy Jo could have the baby in the same room with them!" said Daniel  
  
"Dad, that's a great idea! I'll talk to Margaret to see what she thinks!" said Hawkeye  
  
"Honey, dad had a great idea! He wants to put my old cradle in this room so that Cathy Jo, Charles, and Jessica can stay a few days until Cathy Jo has rested up enough to go home!" said Hawkeye  
  
"That's a great idea! I'll ask them!" said Margaret as she walked over to Cathy Jo  
  
Charles walks back into the room with the suitcase.  
  
"Cathy Jo, would you and Charles and Jessica like to stay here for a few days until you feel well enough to go home? Hawkeye is going to put his old cradle in this room for the baby to sleep in!" said Margaret  
  
"I'd love it! I'm sure Charles will too, won't you sweetheart!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"Anything for my two favorite girls! Pierce, Margaret, that's very nice of you!" said Charles  
  
"Charles, don't worry about us! Louise and I can stay at the Crabapple Cove Inn for a few days! We'll call it our second honeymoon and we'll call our girls and tell them to stay with their friends for a few more days!" said Trapper  
  
"Trapper, that sounds wonderful and so romantic! We haven't been away together without the girls in years!" said Louise  
  
"Trapper, Louise, why don't you stay at my house! It's only next door and you can still have lots of privacy for a second honeymoon and it won't cost you a cent! Besides, you can check up on your friends anytime you want to!" said Jean  
  
"Jean, that's sounds terrific! What do you say, Trapper!" said Louise  
  
"That's a great idea, Mrs. Houlihan, you're one fine lady!" said Trapper  
  
"Why thank you, Trapper!" said Jean  
  
"You're welcome!" said Trapper  
  
Later that evening, Charles and Cathy Jo were sleeping comfortably in the spare room with Jessica sleeping in Hawkeye's old wooden cradle.  
  
"Waa, Waa!" cried Jessica, wearing pink sleepers  
  
Charles hears the baby crying and gets up and turns the lights on. He notices his wife sleeping comfortably and decides not to wake her up, since she needs her rest after having a baby.  
  
"What's wrong little Jessica? You're not wet or hungry because we just changed you and fed you not long ago!" said Charles as he picked Jessica up from the cradle  
  
"Charles, what's wrong, is she okay?" asked Cathy Jo as she woke up  
  
"I think she's just getting used to her new surroundings! Why don't you get some rest, Cathy Jo, you had a busy day!" said Charles, wearing his blue pyjamas  
  
"Charles, she's so perfect, I can't believe I went through so much pain to get this little angel! I could go through it again to get a little brother or sister in a couple of years!" replied Cathy Jo, wearing a black nightgown  
  
"Sweetheart, don't worry about Jessica, she's a very healthy baby! I checked her over for everything I could possibly think of!" answered Charles as Jessica stopped crying as she was placed back in the cradle  
  
"Jessica's lucky that her father is a doctor. I'm lucky that my husband's a doctor because I know he'll protect both of us!" said Cathy Jo  
  
"And I'm lucky to have such a wonderful wife too! She loves me and I love her too!" said Charles   
  
Charles gets back into bed and kisses his wife and turns the lights out for the night.  
  
It was an unforgettable reunion party that lasted the whole weekend. B.J., Sherman, Klinger, Father Mulcahy, Radar, and their families all stayed at the Crabapple Cove Inn for the remainder of their vacation since they had reserved rooms well in advance. That September, Soon Lee gave birth to Maxwell Quincy Klinger Jr. By that time, Cathy Jo was still adjusting to being a new mom, so she and Soon Lee kept in touch to give each other baby tips.  
  
The End 


	10. Life With BJ

Life With B.J.  
  
Author's note: The characters belong to 20th Century Fox. Any characters made up along the way belong to me.  
  
Mill Valley, March, 1956. B.J. and Peg are expecting their second child and Erin is almost 5. B.J.'s job as chief surgeon at San Francisco General has garnered him an award as most dedicate surgeon of the year, in which he accepted and dedicated it to his father and his late grandfather for encouraging and inspiring him in his medical career. One of B.J.'s colleagues is Anthony Borelli, who visited the 4077 twice during the Korean War.  
  
B.J.'s parents are Beatrice and Jacob Hunnicutt and they live in Mill Valley along with his sister, Barbara Joyce. Peg's parents, Floyd and Virginia Hayden, live in Tulsa, Oklahoma. B.J.'s biggest hobby is tinkering with motorcycles.  
  
B.J. was on holidays while working on his motorcycle. Peg was playing with Erin in the house as she hollers out to her husband, "Honey, aren't you coming in for breakfast? You can't spend all of your holidays's tinkering around!"  
  
"In a minute, Peg! I'm just putting a new seat on the bike." answered B.J.  
  
B.J. finishes what he's doing and joins his wife, who's five months pregnant, and Erin.  
  
"Daddy, why are your hands dirty?" asked Erin  
  
"Well, Erin, daddy's fixing his motorcycle for a ride." answered B.J.  
  
"B.J., maybe we could go into town to pick up a few baby things and take Erin out for supper." said Peg  
  
"Sounds great, we could do that this evening, if you feel up to it!" answered B.J.  
  
"I'm always up to it, this pregnancy's been easy this time!" replied Peg  
  
"After I finish eating, I'll take my bike out for a test ride." said B.J.  
  
"B.J., please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to be a widow and single mother at such a young age!" said Peg  
  
"Please, daddy, listen to mommy!" said Erin  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll wear my helmet, but not before I give my two favorite girls a kiss!" said B.J.  
  
"Bye daddy!" said Erin  
  
"Bye honey!" said B.J.  
  
B.J. changes into his leather outfit and grabs his helmet and safety boots before getting onto his bike. He's flying high in Mill Valley passing everything in sight on the motorcycle.  
  
Peg is pacing back and forth waiting for B.J. to come back from his test ride, which he should have been back an hour ago. The phone rings and Peg runs over to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" said Peg  
  
"Hello, is this Mrs. Hunnicutt?" asked the other person  
  
"Yes it is, may I ask who's calling?" asked Peg  
  
"This is San Francisco General Hospital. Dr. Hunnicutt has been in a motorcycle accident." answered the nurse  
  
"Oh my god, is he alright?" asked Peg  
  
"There aren't many details. The doctors are examining him right now." said the nurse  
  
"I'm on my way, thanks for calling!" said Peg  
  
"You're quite welcome." said the nurse  
  
Peg hangs up the phone and gets Erin bundled up to take to B.J.'s parents house while she goes to the hospital and explained to his parents what happened to their son. She arrives at the hospital in no time and approaches the info desk.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Peg Hunnicutt. Is there any information on my husband, Dr. B.J. Hunnicutt?" asked Peg  
  
"Mrs. Hunnicutt, the doctor will speak with you in a few moments. He can explain his condition more than I can." answered the nurse  
  
"Thank you." replied Peg  
  
Peg sits in the waiting room while waiting for the doctor. She feels the baby move for the first time. A man in a white lab coat approaches her.  
  
"Mrs. Hunnicutt?" asked the man  
  
"Dr. Borelli, it's good to see you again. Did you happen to see my husband, he was in a motorcycle accident." said Peg  
  
"I have, I worked on Dr. Hunnicutt when they brought him in." said Dr. Borelli  
  
"How is he?" asked Peg  
  
"He has a concussion and a few scratches and bruises here and there. Luckily, there were no broken bones or any internal bleeding." answered Dr. Borelli  
  
"Does that mean he's going to be alright?" asked Peg  
  
"Well, we'll be keeping him here for a few days for observation of his concussion, but he should be good as new!" answered Dr. Borelli  
  
"That's wonderful, I'll have to let his parents know about his condition when I call them after. Do you know what caused the accident, Dr. Borelli? I keep worrying about him being on the motorcycle thinking something like this would happen!" said Peg  
  
"From what the witnesses reported, your husband hit a pothole on the road and landed in the ditch. If he hadn't have worn his helmet, he probably would have had more serious head injuries." answered Dr. Borelli  
  
"Can I go see him?" asked Peg  
  
"Of course, but I should warn you, he may be a little groggy from the medication we gave him for his headache." answered Dr. Borelli  
  
Peg first stops to call B.J.'s parents on his condition. Then, Peg and Dr. Borelli enter B.J.'s hospital room where he lay in bed with a bandage wrapped around his forehead as cuts and bruises covered his body.  
  
"B.J., it's me, Peg. You're going to be just fine!" said Peg  
  
"Peg, why does my head hurt so much?" asked B.J.  
  
"You had a motorcycle accident. You hit a pothole in the road and landed in the ditch on your head. You were lucky that you were wearing your helmet." said Dr. Borelli  
  
"Where's Erin?" asked B.J.  
  
"Erin's with Barbara Joyce and your parents. I told them about the accident." said Peg  
  
"Peg, since I survived this, I am never going for a motorcycle ride again because it would upset you and Erin and I want my new baby to have a dad around." said B.J.  
  
"Dr. Hunnicutt, you don't have to give up something you love just because of this happening. You just have to be more careful the next time around. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you what Hawkeye Pierce has been up to these days? You know that I was quite fond of him when I was in Korea." said Dr. Borelli  
  
"Oh, he's practicing family medicine and general surgery in Crabapple Cove, Maine. He still lives with his father and he's been married for four years to Margaret Houlihan, the head nurse of the 4077. They have three year old twins, Maggie and Ben, and they're growing by the minute. Hawkeye and Margaret call me every weekend." said B.J.  
  
"What about the rest of the 4077?" asked Dr. Borelli  
  
"Charles Winchester married a young girl named Cathy Jo Barnes about two years ago. They have two children, Jessica Isabella is almost two and Jeffery Charles is two months old. They live in Boston along with Trapper John MacIntyre and his family. They're very close, they all vacation together." said Peg  
  
"Sherman and Mildred Potter live in Hannibal, Missouri, and he's retired from the army. Radar O'Reilly married Patty Haven and they live in Ottumwa, Iowa, with Radar's mother, Edna, and their one month old daughter, Maria Ruth. Max Klinger married Soon Lee Hahn and they live in River Bend, Missouri with their boys, Max Jr. is almost two and Michael Amos is two months old. Father Francis Mulcahy also lives in River Bend, Missouri. Both Frank Burns and Henry Blake are dead." said B.J.  
  
"I think you need your rest after that update!" said Dr. Borelli  
  
"Dr. Borelli's right. I'll come by tomorrow with Erin and your parents and your sister. Bye now!" said Peg as she kissed B.J.'s forehead  
  
"Bye honey!" said B.J.  
  
The next four months passed by like nothing. B.J. stopped riding motorcycles ever since the accident. Peg grew bigger and bigger each day. Erin was getting impatient waiting for the baby to come. No one would ever guess that B.J. was in an accident because he's still the same person as he was before. B.J. and Peg threw a birthday party for Erin for her fifth birthday, where Aunt Barbara Joyce and the grandparents were there. Barbara Joyce was tall like her older brother, but she had hazel eyes and brown hair like Beatrice. B.J. was a spitting image of Jacob, only Jacob had white hair.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Erin, happy birthday to you!" sang Barbara Joyce  
  
"Erin, now blow out the candles and make a wish, but don't tell us what you wish for!" said Beatrice  
  
"Let's eat cake!" said Erin after she blew out the candles  
  
Just then, Peg was feeling contractions. She quickly asked for B.J.  
  
"Peg, what's wrong, is it the baby?" asked Jacob  
  
"Uh huh, where's B.J.?" asked Peg  
  
"He's in the garage getting Erin's new bike!" said Barbara Joyce  
  
"I'll get him for you!" replied Beatrice  
  
Beatrice goes out to the garage to find B.J. carrying out the bike.  
  
"B.J., come quick, Peg's having contractions!" said Beatrice  
  
"I'm coming in anyway, mom. Could you help me with the bike?" asked B.J.  
  
"Sure thing!" replied Beatrice  
  
They come back into the house to find Peg lying down on the couch and Jacob timing the contractions.  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" asked Erin  
  
"Erin, sweetie, mommy's having the baby!" answered B.J.  
  
"Oh boy, my wish came true. I get my brother or sister today!" said Erin  
  
"How are you doing, honey?" asked B.J.  
  
"Oh B.J., I think we better get to the hospital quick!" said Peg  
  
"She's right! Son, help me get her up off the couch and get her into the car." said Jacob  
  
Just as B.J. and Jacob help Peg to the car with her suitcase, Peg's water breaks.  
  
"B.J., we better hurry, my water just broke!" said Peg  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be just fine!" replied B.J.  
  
B.J. and Peg get into the car while Beatrice, Jacob, and Barbara Joyce stay behind with Erin. They drive along the road when they see a roadblock because of road construction.  
"Rats, there's a road detour and I have to go back to the other road to get to the hospital." said B.J.  
  
"B.J., I don't think I'm going to make it to the hospital!" said Peg  
  
"Relax, Peg, we'll get there in time!" replied B.J.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, I feel like I need to push!" answered Peg  
  
B.J. pulls off to the side of the road and parks the car. He runs over to Peg's side and helps her lie down in the backseat.  
  
"Oh, it's happening so fast!" said Peg  
  
"Peg, I'm a doctor, remember! I delivered many babies before." said B.J.  
  
"Yes, but never any of our own." answered Peg  
  
"There's a first time for everything. Luckily, I packed my medical bag in the car just in case. Now, I'm just going to clean my hands with alcohol and I'll check to see how far along you're dilating." said B.J.  
  
B.J. cleaned his hands and removed all restrictive clothing off of Peg and lifts up her dress to see the head crowning.  
  
"Peg, you're right, the head's right there. You can push now." said B.J.  
  
"Oh, it really hurts!" said Peg as she was pushing  
  
"Peg, you're doing great. Just one more push and I'll get the rest of the baby out." answered B.J.  
  
"Ooh, ooh!" said Peg as she was still pushing  
  
"Peg, it's a boy! I finally have a son! He's really big and has such healthy lungs!" said B.J. as he holds his new son  
  
B.J. wraps his new son in a receiving blanket and cuts the umbilical cord as the new baby cries. He hands him to Peg.  
  
"B.J., he's so handsome, just like you!" said Peg  
  
"Do you think so?" asked B.J.  
  
"Of course, he's got your looks and Erin's got mine!" answered Peg  
  
"Well, we better give our son a name. Do you have anything picked out?" asked B.J.  
  
"I like Adam Floyd Hunnicutt myself." answered Peg  
  
"Me too. Adam, this is your mommy and daddy." said B.J.  
  
B.J. and Peg arrive at the hospital with Adam in her arms. Erin comes along later with B.J.'s parents and sister to meet her little brother.  
  
"Erin, would you like to hold your new brother?" asked Peg  
  
"Yes, mommy!" said Erin  
  
Peg watches as Erin holds Adam in her arms.  
  
"Oh, B.J., I just hope that they get along when they get older. You know, they now share the same birthday, we'll have to double the presents." said Peg  
  
"Mommy, thanks for the birthday present. I was hoping I would get a brother like Adam." answered Erin  
  
"You'll have to thank daddy for your new bike." replied Peg  
  
"Thanks for the bike, daddy, and I promise to help mommy out with Adam." said Erin  
  
"I think it's wonderful that you want to help out with Adam." answered B.J.  
  
"I love everyone in this room!" said Peg  
  
"So do I" replied B.J.  
  
B.J. and Peg spent all of their free time doting to Erin and Adam. They talked to the rest of the 4077 members on the phone to announce Adam's birth and they also phoned Peg's relatives in Oklahoma. All is well in Mill Valley.  
  
The End 


End file.
